


Under Construction

by tufano79



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufano79/pseuds/tufano79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan, a divorced adoption attorney, is relishing her time with her two hot and attentive boyfriends, Edward Masen and Garrett Keyes. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever considered being with two men, let alone two men who adored her as much as they do. Their relationship is perfection. With all new relationships, they are trying to navigate the ins and outs of being together. Their little bubble of sexual exploration is threatened when Bella is sent to New York City for a high profile adoption proceeding.<br/>With a heavy heart, Bella flies out to New York to meet her new clients, close friends of Aro Volturi, her former boss. Carmen and Eleazar D’Amato are finalizing the adoption of a child that they fostered for almost a year and a half, but dealing with them is easy. Running into her ex-husband is not. He manages to appear everywhere once he found out that Bella was in New York. His new marriage has crumbled and his estranged wife has taken their child, hiding him away from James. His job is hanging by a thread and he now blames Bella for everything.<br/>On a whim, Edward and Garrett fly out to New York to surprise Bella. She loses herself with them, but they had an audience. But, who and to what end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s920.photobucket.com/user/jthlavacs/media/UnderConstructionBanner%201_zpsjpcg2pfi.jpg.html)

**Title: _Under Construction_**

**Pen name: _Tufano79_**

**Pairing/Characters: _Bella/Edward/Garrett_**

**Rating: _MA_**

**Warnings: _M/M/F Threesome, Lots and lots and lots and lots of sex (with some plot) and angst at the end._**

**Disclaimer: _As always, none of this is mine. I just like to play in the playground that Stephenie Meyers created and making the characters do pervy, naughty things._**

**Beta:** **_Christina Downs_ **

**Pre-readers: _N/A_**

**Banner by: _Mina Rivera_**

**Summary:**

_Bella Swan, a divorced adoption attorney, is relishing her time with her two hot and attentive boyfriends, Edward Masen and Garrett Keyes. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever considered being with two men, let alone two men who adored her as much as they do. Their relationship is perfection. With all new relationships, they are trying to navigate the ins and outs of being together. Their little bubble of sexual exploration is threatened when Bella is sent to New York City for a high profile adoption proceeding._

_With a heavy heart, Bella flies out to New York to meet her new clients, close friends of Aro Volturi, her former boss. Carmen and Eleazar D’Amato are finalizing the adoption of a child that they fostered for almost a year and a half, but dealing with them is easy. Running into her ex-husband is not. He manages to appear everywhere once he found out that Bella was in New York. His new marriage has crumbled and his estranged wife has taken their child, hiding him away from James. His job is hanging by a thread and he now blames Bella for everything._

_On a whim, Edward and Garrett fly out to New York to surprise Bella. She loses herself with them, but they had an audience. But, who and to what end?_

_ Under Construction _

“Everything is set up for Tuesday, Mrs. Baxter,” Bella said on her phone. “We’ll meet at the courthouse at ten and by lunchtime, Cole will be officially your son.” She listened as Mrs. Baxter prattled about complications that were not even a possibility. “Mrs. Baxter, relax. Cole’s birth mother signed over her parental rights when she was arrested and we waited the appropriate amount of time to find the birth father. I had my best private detectives looking. He’s gone. Or doesn’t want to be found. Trust me. Please?”

She hung up after Mrs. Baxter, finally took a breath and stopped fussing. Bella took off her glasses, rubbing her eyes. She was exhausted and cranky, wanting nothing more than to go home and cuddle with her men.

But, they had other ideas.

A date.

This week had gone on for far too long. Is it too late to cancel? She prayed that they would be amenable to canceling their plans.

Bella packed up her belongings and left her office at Volturi and Volturi Law Offices. She put her briefcase in the backseat, driving to her gorgeous home on Mercer Island. She saw Edward’s black truck in the driveway. She smiled, pulling into the garage. Edward always knew how to make a busy week better. A warm kiss, a tight embrace and some sensual love making. _God, that sounds ideal_. Carrying her bag into the house, she saw Edward sitting at the kitchen island, working on his laptop, creating a design for another client in her neighborhood for a kitchen, living room and powder room renovation.

“I love coming home and seeing you here,” she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I love being here,” Edward replied, kissing her hand and saving his work.  He closed the laptop, turning to face her. “Thank you for giving me a key.”

“You never gave back the key I gave you when you were working here, Edward,” she teased, stepping between his legs and kissing his lips. “How are the Copes? All done?”

“Pssh, no. She changed her mind about the backsplash. _Again_. I have all of this tile that I ordered for her, that I can’t use. I’m about ready to put my head in the oven,” he grumbled, scrubbing his hands over his face and tugging on his hair.

“Don’t do that. I’d be very, _very_ sad,” Bella pouted, her lips moving down his jaw and suckling behind his ear. “Can’t you or Garrett use your charm to convince her to use the tile she picked?”

“The only one I want to charm is you, Ms. Swan,” Edward purred, his hands finding her ass and squeezing it tightly. He smiled crookedly. “Garrett’s on his way and we’re taking you out to dinner.” Bella made a face. “What’s wrong?”

“I’d really rather get out of these clothes and just stay here,” she pouted, gesturing to her charcoal grey pantsuit. “This week was just … _ugh_! A ton of little things that made my head ache.”

“How about a compromise?” Edward suggested, kissing her sexy little button nose. “We go out for a casual dinner and then we can come back here to watch a movie. I’m certain you don’t want to cook for our horny asses.”

“I don’t mind cooking. I find it cathartic,” Bella giggled, hugging him tightly. He squeezed her, loving the feel of her sexy body pressed against him. “But, having a relaxed dinner sounds perfect. Let me change, okay?” Edward nodded, kissing her once more and watching her saunter out of the kitchen.

Edward and Garrett had been in this relationship with Bella for a couple of months. It was never awkward, a lot of fun and fucking sexy. While they were _all_ together, Edward and Bella shared an intimacy that Garrett was not privy to. Edward knew that Bella felt badly about not being as _connected_ to Garrett, but she said she cared for them just the same. Edward was more like Bella’s friend, boyfriend and lover and Garrett was just along for the ride, providing comic relief and dirty talk. Or as he put it when they first got together, an extra cock.

As Bella was changing, Garrett came into the house, dressed in a pair of dark jeans and white button-down. “I hope you’re hungry,” he sang. “I’ve got reservations at Pink Door.”

“Change of plans, G,” Edward said. He briefly told Garrett about how exhausted Bella looked and her request to just _relax_. Garrett pouted, looking a little boy who had just lost his balloon. “Do you know how many hours she works in a week? This was the first time that she’s been home before eight this week.”

“And you know this how?” Garrett snickered, waggling his brows.

“I kind of stayed here after working on the Cope renovation,” Edward mumbled. “It was closer than the apartment!”

Garrett rolled his eyes, but wasn’t surprised.

Bella walked into the kitchen, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a loose tunic. Her hair was twisted up into a messy bun. She held a pair of flats in her hands and her ever-present Blackberry in the other. “Pretty girl, what’s this I hear that you had a bad week?”

“Garrett,” she smiled, running to him and throwing herself into his arms. She kissed him sweetly, wrapping her legs around his waist. “You look very sexy, baby.”

“I was hoping to my favorite girl out on a date,” he pouted, squeezing her ass. “But, Mr. Homebody said that you had a rough week.”

“Well, blame me! Ms. Homebody. Not Edward. And my week was just long and tedious. Perhaps we can all go out tomorrow? Do the fancy dinner date thing?” she suggested. “I just want to gorge myself on some comfort food and snuggle with my two favorite men in the family room after.”

“That sounds perfect,” Garrett grinned, pressing his lips back to hers while he put her down on her feet. “Let me call the restaurant and change our reservations.” A few moments later, after Garrett had changed the reservations, they got into Garrett’s Jeep, driving to a nearby pizza parlor. They spent a couple of hours talking, laughing and decompressing. Bella loved having the opportunity to talk to both of them. Edward listened intently, sharing some insightful thoughts and being a sounding board. Garrett was more of a fixer, which made sense because of his job. He also added brevity and humor, making Bella see the lighter side and not stress out. With both of them in her life, she was reenergized with her job and just overwhelmingly happy.

Plus, regular _hot_ sex helped, too.

Not every moment in their relationship was like their first experience that lasted three days. Instead, it was something that they all enjoyed. Every so often, Edward or Garrett had an individual date with alone time with Bella, but overall, they loved being together, as a trio. Navigating this unique situation was interesting, invigorating and erotic.

When they got back from the pizza parlor, they settled in the family room and began watching a movie that Edward suggested. Bella, so drained from the week, crashed against Garrett’s shoulder, with her feet in Edward’s lap. “She seems exhausted,” Garrett said, brushing an errant curl from her face. “How many hours did she put in?”

“We usually left at the same time, around seven-thirty in the morning, if I stayed the night,” Edward replied, his face flaming. “On Wednesday, she came home around ten. But, the average was around eight or nine. She’s working on an adoption and the adoptive parents are _needy._ I don’t know much else since she’s a stickler for attorney/client privilege.”

“We should spoil her this weekend,” Garrett said, running his finger down her pale, pink cheek. “Just let her relax and really cater to her.” Garrett felt more for Bella than he ever did for his ex-girlfriends. Part of it was due to the intense weekend that brought the three of them together. The other part was her sadness. He didn’t know why she had this lingering sadness in her eyes, but he was determined to make it go away. So, he changed for her. He was _loving_ her and not just using her body for a quick and dirty fuck.

“I like that. Tomorrow, we feed her breakfast in bed, some quiet time in the hot tub, some pampering and then we go out to Pink Door,” Edward said, his fingers massaging her tiny, dainty feet.

“If she’s up to it, some release some sexual tension,” Garrett smirked, waggling his brows. Edward smiled in return, wanting to see her lose herself in both of them. “Come on. Let’s get our sleeping beauty upstairs. You want me to get her?”

“Nope,” Edward replied, gently lifting Bella off the couch and carrying her up to the bedroom. She barely stirred as they both removed her clothes, dressing her in one of their button-downs that hung in her closet. They tucked her in, curling around Bella. She woke up briefly, kissing both of them before snuggling with her nose buried in Edward’s neck and threading her fingers with Garrett.

**A/N: Here’s the first chapter of the second installment of the _Renovations_ trilogy. As always, your commentary will be appreciated. This will be filled with sexy times and a little plot. Pictures teasers and such will be found on the _Renovations_ blog. The link for that, along with the link for my tumblr (which will house the pervy pic teasers) are on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79. **

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Our journey is continuing with Edward, Bella and Garrett. I do have a blog for this story. It’s a continuation of the _Renovations_ blog. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written. It will be updated on Wednesdays and Saturdays with teasers on Sundays and Thursdays.**

**Also, thank you to Christina Downs for her help with planning out the story and wielding her red pen (cursor). You rock, girlie! Mwah!**

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, Edward cooked Bella breakfast in bed. Garrett was still hapless in the kitchen, but he did manage to make some coffee without burning down the house. Carrying up the tray to the third floor, Garrett crawled into bed, nuzzling Bella’s neck. It was well after nine, sleeping in for Bella. “Wake up, pretty girl,” he cooed, his lips finding her earlobe. “This weekend, you have two willing men who are going to bend to your every whim.”

“Hmmm, that sounds wonderful,” she smiled, opening up her espresso-colored orbs. “Every whim?”

“Sexual and otherwise, baby,” Garrett smiled, kissing her sweet, soft mouth. “Starting with breakfast in bed.”

“You didn’t cook, did you?” Bella laughed, sitting up and brushing her messy curls away from her face. “I don’t want you to have to renovate my kitchen because of a fire.”

“No, I cooked,” Edward snickered, putting the tray over her legs. “I know him too well. I wouldn’t let him near your kitchen and I’m certain that you don’t want to spend the weekend in the hospital because you got food poisoning.” Garrett shook his head, swiping a sausage from the plate.

“So, what are we going to do?” Bella asked, her eyes sparkling.

“Today, we’ll start with breakfast in bed,” Garrett smiled. “Then, some relaxation in the hot tub. _Naked_ relaxation.”

“I like where this is going,” she breathed, sipping her coffee.

“An erotic massage,” Edward offered, sitting down next to her, running his hand up her bare leg. She shuddered, looking at him hungrily. “Then, we’ll go out to dinner tonight at Pink Door.”

“And have dessert here,” Garrett growled, his finger tracing her collarbone before moving down the front of her shirt, to her cleavage “It’s been too long since I’ve had your special brand of sweetness.”

“I hope you are willing to share,” Edward pouted.

“Now, now. There’s more than enough of my _sweetness_ to go around,” Bella giggled, digging into her scrambled eggs. “Because, the way you devour me, leaves me yearning for more. Both of you.”

“I’m going to check on the hot tub, pretty girl,” Garrett snarled lowly. “I may have to enjoy my dessert before my meal.” He leaned over, suckling on her neck and sliding his fingers underneath her shirt, cupping her pert breasts. She moaned, her hands tangling into his hair. He pulled away, nibbling on her earlobe. “Enjoy your breakfast, Bella.” He got up gracefully, striding out of the doorway to prepare the hot tub.

“I don’t know how I’m able to function around you two,” Bella said breathlessly. “You can make me laugh, forget my problems and then nearly combust with the heat … Fuck.”

“That’ll happen later, love,” Edward said, picking up the fork and feeding Bella more of her breakfast. “I don’t know how we are able to be around you without wanting to make love to you all of the time. You are a siren, a vision of perfection. You were created for us, just like we were created for you.”

Bella smiled softly at Edward. He was obviously the more romantic of her two boyfriends, wooing her with words, sweet gestures and sensual love making. She leaned forward, brushing her lips with his. He sighed happily, his fingers tracing her cheeks. “Thank you, Edward,” she breathed.

“Now, enjoy your meal. We are here to serve. You will not lift a finger,” Edward said, getting up from the bed. He slid into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and took care of business while she finished her meal. When Edward came out of the bathroom, Bella had put the tray on the ottoman in the bedroom. Edward snuck up behind her, pulling her flush to his chest. “What did I say, love?”

“That I was a siren?” she giggled, squirming in his arms.

“You are that,” Edward snickered, his hands moving down to her hips and holding her against his body. “But, that’s not it. You aren’t doing a thing, not lifting a finger.” His hands moved to the buttons of the shirt she wore. Slowly, he unbuttoned each one, until it was hanging open, framing her body. He breathed heavily against her ear. “You lifted a finger, Isabella.” Tracing her ribcage, he opened the shirt, displaying her breasts to him. “You have to be punished, now.”

“Oh, God,” she whimpered.

“No panties tonight,” he whispered, pushing the shirt down over her arms. He cupped her breasts, tenderly twisting her nipples. “Wear a skirt and you will not wear panties. We both want to play.”

“Edward,” she gasped as he cupped her sex through her lacy boy shorts. She turned, trying to kiss his lips. He just chuckled, teasing her with his barely-there touch. He bent down, sliding her panties down and picking her up. He carried her out to the hot tub, easing her into the bubbling water.

Garrett was already in there, his arms resting on the back. “Took you long enough,” he chortled.

“Someone was a bad girl,” Edward said, quickly removing his clothes and hopping into the hot tub. “She moved her tray and did work.”

“It was just a tray. I had to move it or I’d spill coffee all over the bed,” she said, pouting sexily. “I’m not completely hopeless. I actually like cleaning and doing stuff.”

“That’s not the point, Bella,” Garrett chided, pulling her onto his lap. He slid his hand up her thigh, stopping just before Bella’s pussy. He gave her a seductive little smirk. “Hi, I’m Garrett. I’m your slave for the weekend. I will do whatever you want me to do. You are to do nothing but be my arm candy. That, over there? Is Edward. He can pick up dog shit.”

“Hey!” Edward growled, splashing some water at Garrett. “Bella doesn’t even have a dog, moron.”

“The Cope’s do. I’m certain they would love some help cleaning up that nasty backyard.” Edward shot Garrett a snarl. “I’m kidding,” Garrett snickered. “He’s your other slave. These pretty little fingers, these dainty feet and this smoking hot body, aren’t doing anything but experiencing orgasms, ecstasy and pure fucking bliss. What’s her punishment for moving her tray?”

“No panties and wear a skirt to the restaurant,” Edward said, his eyes darkening. “I told her we both want to play.”

“You are so devious,” Garrett said, smiling at his best friend. “Perfect punishment.”

“How is that punishment?” Bella asked, giggling quietly. “It sounds like you want to get me off in public.”

“Who said anything about you having an orgasm?” Edward countered, arching a brow. “I said we want to play, not that you get to come.” Bella’s eyes widened and became very aroused. “Now, let’s just enjoy this. The leaves are changing and I think we may not have much time to come out here once the weather turns.”

“Fuck that! This hot tub is designed to be used year-round,” Garrett said, moving Bella so she was sandwiched between the two of them. Edward was massaging her back while Garrett discovered her boobs to be very tense. Bella laughed as he palmed her tits, playing with her nipples. They got out of the hot tub and took a shower. It was decided that the full-body massage was going to happen tomorrow since Bella had lost her privilege to orgasm until _after_ dinner. Bella pouted, but she went with it. Her boys would not leave her hanging.

**A/N: Aren’t they devious, those sexy boys? Leave me some loving!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Our journey is continuing with Edward, Bella and Garrett. I do have a blog for this story. It’s a continuation of the _Renovations_ blog. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written. It will be updated on Wednesdays and Saturdays with teasers on Sundays and Thursdays.**

**Also, thank you to Christina Downs for her help with planning out the story and wielding her red pen (cursor). You rock, girlie! Mwah!**

**Chapter Three**

The rest of the morning and the afternoon were spent talking and vegging around the house. However, Bella needed to work off some of her pent up energy. Her crazy work schedule had caused her workouts to fall to the wayside during the past week. With some cajoling, she convinced them to go running with her. It was still ‘work,’ but it relaxed all of them since the sexual tension was at an all-time high.

They finished their five mile run. Bella went to shower in her bathroom while the guys took turns in the former ‘oyster’ bathroom. Bella searched in her closet, after she washed off the sweat, grime and nastiness from her run. Her instructions were clear from her slaves. _Since when do slaves order around their master? Hmmm, tomorrow, I may have to remind them whose boss._ Smiling, she searched through her closet for the perfect dress to wear to Pink Door. She found it in a wine colored sheath dress. Pulling it out, she put it on her bed and went back to finish getting ready for her date.

Downstairs, Garrett called the restaurant to verify his reservation and to request a table along the wall, with the bench seating. He said that it was because he wanted to see the aerial act that was scheduled to perform, but in reality it was to tease his girlfriend in plain view of all of the restaurant patrons.

Edward was primping in the bathroom, trying to calm his crazy-ass hair. He needed a haircut, but obviously no time to get one. He pulled on the same outfit he wore when his life changed forever: a charcoal dress shirt with a black, pin-striped waistcoat and a pair of dark wash jeans. The pants he wore that day had been ruined by Bella’s over-exuberant orgasms. A casualty that he’d gladly accept since she had let herself go, losing herself to the pleasure they’d willingly offered.

Bella came downstairs, dressed in her wine-colored dress and a pair of nude heels. Her legs looked a mile long. Her jewelry was gold, but simple. Her hair was wild, curly and fluffed over her shoulders. “What do you think?” she asked, smiling at both of her boys.

“I think that I want to stay home,” Garrett said.

“Well, I’m dressed up, to your specifications,” she purred, slinking across the family room to where Garrett was seated. She sat down on his lap, caressing his scruffy cheek. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips to his. “I want to go out. Show off my own arm candy.”

“I’m not sure if you followed _all_ of our directions,” Edward said, sitting on the table across from them. “I thought I saw a panty line.”

“Feel,” Bella said, uncrossing her legs. “Find out if I need more punishment.” Edward moved her so she was seated between Garrett’s legs. Her skirt hitched a little big and more of her creamy thighs were on display. Edward ran his hand up the inside of her leg, biting back a grown when he came in contact with her wet folds. Bella gasped, leaning back against Garrett and spreading her legs further apart.

“Is she wet?” Garrett asked, his hands idly scratching along her ribcage.

Edward pulled out his fingers, seeing them glisten under the warm light. “What do you think?” he replied, drawing his fingertips between his lips. “Dessert will be perfection, Garrett.” Edward picked up Bella’s hands, standing her up. She was dazed and turned on. She feared she would be dribbling down her thighs by the end of the night. “Look at me, love.”

“Hmmm,” she replied, blinking up at Edward.

“Tonight, at the restaurant, you can’t come,” Edward whispered. “We know how forcefully you do.”

“And we fucking love it, but that would be awkward at a public place,” Garrett snickered, standing up behind her and finding her neck, kissing her sweet smelling neck. “You have to control your climax, pretty girl. And it will _not_ be easy. Especially while you are wearing this fuckhot dress.”

“Won’t people see?” Bella asked, her eyes twinkling.

“They might suspect, but they won’t see,” Edward vowed. “If you can control your orgasm, we will reward you.”

“And you will love our reward,” Garrett growled, biting at her throat. “Hours, _hours_ , of amazingly hot sex, orgasms and catering to your deepest desires.”

Bella whimpered, closing her eyes and willing her overexcited body to settle down. With a few breaths, she gathered herself and felt the burn in her stomach dissipate. With another breath, she opened her eyes. “I need to get my jacket and then we can go. Do you want to take my car?”

They nodded and walked down to the first level of Bella’s home. She found the jacket she wanted to wear. It was a tan motorcycle jacket with golden accents, matching her jewelry and purse. She found her work bag, handing over her keys to Edward. Settling in the car, they drove to the chic, but tasty Pink Door Italian restaurant. Garrett greeted the hostess, informing her about their reservations. With a smile, she led the trio to a table that had a bench and was pressed near the wall. Garrett slid in first. Bella removed her jacket, placing it on one of the chairs, slid in next followed by Edward. A waitress came by, explaining the specials and the expected start to the aerial act. Edward ordered a bottle of merlot and some antipasto, asking for more time before they would order their main courses.

Shortly after their wine and appetizer arrived, the touching began. It started with Garrett’s rough hand cupping Bella’s knee, massaging her skin. Bella kept her mind focused on something other than what they were going to do. The table hid their ministrations and above, Edward and Garrett were unruffled, laughing and talking to Bella. As they ordered their meals, Edward draped one of her legs over his, spreading her legs for easier access. His voice was smooth as velvet as he ordered some linguine and clam sauce, all the while, rubbing his fingers through Bella’s wetness between her legs. Once he finished ordering, Bella barked that she wanted the same as Edward and gasped when Garrett slid two fingers inside of her while he ordered a steak. They played with her as the waitress verified their order. Once she stepped away, their fingers moved away from Bella’s quivering pussy.

“We’re going to need another bottle of wine,” Bella said breathily, gulping down the rest of her wine.

“You’ve got a little dribble,” Edward murmured, running his fingers that were just teasing her over her lips. Bella moaned quietly as she felt the sheer amount of arousal seeping from her and the scent hitting her like a ton of bricks.

“You are cruel, Edward,” Garrett chuckled, sucking his fingers and enjoying the essence of his pretty girl.

“I am not,” Edward scoffed, pouring Bella some more merlot. “Am I, love?”

“You both are,” she said, putting her hands on both of their crotches. Sure enough, their hardness was pressed against her hands. “But, you’re in the same boat.”

“That’s because we’ve got the hottest fucking woman in the room,” Garrett snarled, his hand finding her pussy once more. “And no one knows.” He lifted his hand from her sex and tasted her essence once more. “Better than the fucking steak I ordered.”

“Let’s cool it, Garrett,” Edward said. “Bella looks like she’s about to spontaneously combust.”

“Please,” Bella breathed, taking another healthy swig of her wine. Garrett acquiesced, begrudgingly. They ate their salads and just as their meals were brought out, the aerialist appeared, wearing nothing but a teeny thong and pasties over her nipples. The music was sultry and sexy as she did her routine, bending her body every which way. Bella shifted, crossing her legs to stop the dull throb she was feeling. Ever since Edward and Garrett teased her, she was _yearning_ for her release. She was teased within an inch of her life. All she wanted was to come and come hard.

The waitress came back, asking if they wanted dessert. Garrett said no, handing her his credit card. Bella was trembling in anticipation. She hadn’t come. Her boys had teased her, played with her, touched her and she managed to keep her orgasm at bay. However, she was on the cusp of an explosive, messy orgasm once she did. Garrett signed for their meals and they went out, getting into Bella’s SUV. Garrett was in the front, driving. Edward got in the back with Bella.

“Please tell me I can come,” she growled, grabbing Edward’s face and kissing him hungrily. “Fuck, I need to! My pussy is _aching_.”

“All in good time,” Edward said, kissing her back, plunging his tongue into her greedy mouth. Her leg was hooked over Edward and Garrett saw a brief glimpse of the porno going on in the backseat. Edward didn’t touch her below the waist, but he did give sensual kisses, riling her up even more. Garrett drove carefully, but sped back to Bella’s house. The smell of her arousal was permeating the confines of her SUV. She was _ready to go._ Thankfully, he got back to her house, parking in the garage. Edward had the door opened and dragged her out of the backseat. Garrett opened the door to the kitchen and cleared some space on the counter.

Their dessert was going to start there.

**A/N: Who needs new underwear? I do! I do! Pictures with this are on my _Renovations_ blog. Links for that and for my tumblr are on my profile. Needless to say, smexy times will continue next chapter. Leave me some! **

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Our journey is continuing with Edward, Bella and Garrett. I do have a blog for this story. It’s a continuation of the _Renovations_ blog. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written. It will be updated on Wednesdays and Saturdays with teasers on Sundays and Thursdays.**

**Also, thank you to Christina Downs for her help with planning out the story and wielding her red pen (cursor). You rock, girlie! Mwah!**

**Chapter Four**

“Take off your dress,” Garrett said, his lips finding Bella’s neck. “I want to see your naked fucking body on the counter. I want lick your fucking pussy until you scream, Isabella.”

She bit her lip, tossing her jacket off and lifting her dress off her body. She was standing in the kitchen in nothing but a sheer, lacy wine-colored bra and her heels. Her eyes were dilated with need. Between her legs, glistening on the tops of her thighs, was her abundant arousal.

Edward removed her bra, squeezing her tits as he hungrily kissed her lips. He lifted her onto the countertop, spreading her legs. “Look that, Garrett,” Edward snarled, his hands rubbing her drenched folds. “She’s soaked.” Edward looked up at her, moving his fingers to her lips. “Taste it, Bella.”

She wrapped her fingers around his fingers, moaning at the flavor of her pussy. She leaned back, moving closer to his face. “Fuck me with your tongues,” she whispered, bucking her hips. Edward groaned as he listened to the wanton need in her voice.

Garrett just pulled her to his face, diving right in. As soon as his tongue came in contact with her slit, Bella screamed as her climax zipped through. Her body quaked and she fell onto the cool granite, shivering uncontrollably.

Edward removed his own coat and waistcoat, unbuttoning his shirt and moving around the counter, to kiss her. Garrett’s tongue was relentless as he tasted her from the inside, lapping up every ounce of her succulent sweetness. The muscles in her pussy were pulsating, constantly moving with each orgasm she had. Edward’s fingers had joined the party, roughly rubbing her clit as he kissed her.

Bella’s body had already exploded once when Garrett fucked her with his tongue. She was dangerously close to another. Edward’s possessive kisses along with his insistent circling of her clit brought her nearer to the edge. “Fuck her pussy with your fingers,” Edward said, his lips biting on Bella’s ear. “I want to see her come all over.”

Garrett smiled wickedly, slamming two fingers inside. He pounded her pussy with his hand, curling his fingers just right. Bella was sobbing with desperation to feel her body lose all control.

“You are so fucking sexy,” Edward whispered harshly. “Seeing your pussy come, gushing everywhere. Bella, I want you to come. I want you to just let it all out.”

“Edward,” she moaned, kissing his lips hard as she grabbed at Garrett’s hair. He snarled, adding a finger to her ass as he moved his hand faster and harder inside. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Don’t stop! Fucking don’t stop. I’m …”

“That’s it, baby. Come for me. Come for us,” Edward purred against her ear, his tongue tracing her earlobe. His hand was squeezing her breasts, twisting her nipples while his other hand was still circling her clit. “I can hear how close you are. I can smell it. Smell you. Fuck, Bella.”

“OH, SHIT!” she screamed as her body just let go. Garrett stopped his movements as she gushed out her powerful release. Edward ran his hand over her clit and pussy lips, feeling every bit of her orgasm against his palm. When she calmed, Garrett kissed her thighs, licking up the remnants of her sweetness. Bella collapsed against Edward, breathing heavily and exhausted from her climax.

Garrett got up, his face soaked, along with his button-down. He smiled widely, pulling Bella up and kissing her deeply. “I will never get tired of that, pretty girl,” he mumbled against her lips.

“Hmmm,” she smiled, lazily wrapping her arms around his neck.

“But, we’re not done, love,” Edward said, his fingers tracing her wings on her back.

“Edward needs his taste of your sweet little pussy,” Garrett said. “Wrap your legs around me, baby.”

“The mess,” she said.

“Don’t worry about it. There’s a reason why we started in here,” Garrett snickered as Edward made quick work of her very explosive and wet orgasm. Garrett easily carried her up the two flights of stairs and into her bedroom. He placed her on the bed. He removed his shirt and crawled into bed with her, kissing her sweetly until Edward came up to the bedroom. The romantic fucker he was, he lit some candles and dimmed the lights. “You are such a Romeo.”

“Bella likes it,” Edward shrugged, removing his t-shirt to display his toned body.

“You also like the dirty, kinky stuff, too,” Garrett snickered, his hand cupping her sex greedily. “Fuck, woman. You’re wet again?”

“I’m always wet around you two,” she murmured. “I’ve gone through more panties in these past two months than I did during my ten year marriage. My La Perla and Victoria’s Secret’s cards get quite the workout.”

“And we do appreciate it,” Edward purred, removing his jeans and crawling on the bed. He sat down at the foot, spreading Bella’s legs. “Hmmm, you are right. She is wet.” He licked his lips hungrily and looked back up at her. “But, this will be much more sensual, Isabella. I want you to feel every inch of my tongue on your pretty, pink kitty.”

“I think I know what will enhance this,” Garrett said, hopping off the bed. Rooting around in Bella’s dresser, he found the red tie they used to blindfold her when they first showed her the finished house. “Do you trust us?”

“With my life,” she breathed. Garrett smiled, tying the tie around her eyes and nodding to his best friend. Edward first started by hovering over Bella. He tenderly kissed her, brushing his lips with hers and tasting the perfection of her mouth. Garrett watched as Edward lost himself in Bella’s mouth, feeling like a voyeur. He stayed on the bed, his fingers tracing her belly and teasing her breasts.

Edward kissed down her neck, tasting her salty skin. Garrett palmed her breast, toying with her nipple. Edward wrapped his mouth around it, flicking the pebbled nipple with his tongue. He kissed across her chest, repeating the same action as Garrett ran his calloused hand over her pale skin. Edward settled between her legs and ran his tongue along her hips. She was moaning, squirming and pleading for more. Edward kissed her inner thighs. They were still coated with remnants of her powerful climax in the kitchen. He kissed her hungrily, sucking on her skin and leaving a mark on her thigh.

 _Mine_ , he thought.

With a rumbling growl, Edward slid his tongue from her asshole to her clit. Bella gasped, bucking off the bed. Garrett moved so he was behind her, his hands squeezing and massaging her breasts. Edward swirled his tongue around her clit, languidly. Bella was panting. What happened in the kitchen was animalistic, but this was _more_ sensual, sexy, erotic and loving. Garrett fucked her with his tongue; Edward was making love. He tasted every centimeter of her sex, bringing her to the brink and then slowing down, teasing her with possessive little nibbles and more marks on her inner thighs. He also never once used his fingers. Edward lapped up every ounce of her juices.

“Edward,” Bella gasped, her head falling back on Garrett’s shoulder. “So good. So fucking good.”

He didn’t respond, just flicking her clit with his tongue before moving to slide his tongue between her lower lips. Bella gasped, her body undulating with Edward’s slithery tongue. Garrett was kissing her neck, holding her to his chest and watching his best friend bring their woman untold pleasure. Bella moaned, deep and low as she pressed her hips closer to Edward. “Is he making you feel good, pretty girl? His tongue inside you, licking your pussy.”

“Yes,” Bella whispered, her body rolling faster. Edward went with it, flicking his tongue on her clit, his hand circling her entrance. “Fuck, I’m gonna …”

“Come for him, Bella. Give him everything,” Garrett murmured, his own tongue trailing down her neck while his hands twisted her pink nipples. She whimpered, her body writhing uncontrollably. Edward moaned as he tasted the increase in her arousal, coating his tongue. Bella gasped, her hands flying to her sides as her orgasm zipped through her. Edward kept his mouth on her as she rode out the jolts of pleasure. She hadn’t gushed like her previous orgasm. It was thicker, coating Edward’s tongue. He relished in it, licking her clean.

Bella collapsed against Garrett, her heart stammering against her chest. Edward pressed a soft kiss to her pussy and moved up until he pressed his wet lips to hers. “Best. Dessert. Ever,” he whispered.

Garrett removed the blindfold and Bella smiled lazily at both of them. “I think our pretty girl is done for the night,” he snickered.

“I agree,” Edward said, gently pulling Bella away from Garrett. “We need to tuck her into bed and start new tomorrow.”

“There’s more?” she asked.

“We still owe you an erotic body massage,” Garrett replied, pulling back the covers to the bed. “And I don’t know about you, but I’d really love to fuck you tomorrow.”

“Both of you?” she questioned, waggling her brows.

“I think that can be arranged,” Edward laughed, removing his boxer briefs. Garrett quickly divested himself of his jeans and boxers, sliding between the sheets. He wrapped his arms around Bella. She snuggled against his chest, her arm lazily draped over his belly. Edward slid behind her, his hand cupping her breast and his nose buried in her hair. They were a tangle of naked bodies. Bella felt somewhat guilty that her boys hadn’t gotten off, but she was too exhausted to care. The orgasms she’d experienced rocked her to the core. Before she slipped into unconsciousness, she promised to make it up to them.

**A/N: I don’t know about you, but I’d spontaneously combust with their type of loving. Pervy pictures are on my tumblr. Link for that is on my profile. You can also access it from my blog. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Our journey is continuing with Edward, Bella and Garrett. I do have a blog for this story. It’s a continuation of the _Renovations_ blog. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written. It will be updated on Wednesdays and Saturdays with teasers on Sundays and Thursdays.**

**Also, thank you to Christina Downs for her help with planning out the story and wielding her red pen (cursor). You rock, girlie! Mwah!**

**Chapter Five**

The next morning was dreary, rainy and cold. Extricating herself from between Edward and Garrett, Bella got up and put on her jogging gear. She wanted to get her exercise done early before the weather got worse. According to her phone, it was supposed to be nasty in the afternoon. She put on a hat, a pair of pants and a tight hoodie, leaving for her five-mile run. As she was running, her phone rang and it was Essie, her long-time best friend and sister from another mister.

“Bells!” she sang Bella picked up. “I was afraid that I’d be disturbing you.”

“I’m running. The boys are sleeping still,” Bella snickered. “I had to work the kinks from yesterday.”

“I’m jealous, Isabella Marie Swan,” Essie laughed. “You have two hot, strapping men who are catering to your every need.”

“You have Carlisle,” Bella reasoned. “You and Carlisle are all sorts of freaky.”

“Yeah,” Essie sighed. “Last night, he …”

“I don’t want to hear it, Esme Platt Cullen,” Bella growled. “I don’t tell you details about my time with Edward and Garrett. I sure as hell don’t want to know the details of your perversion or your latest pleather purchase. How is it that you have such a normal, teenage daughter when you and your husband are sexual deviants?”

“Says the woman who is having a relationship with two men,” Essie deadpanned. “Did you get DP’ed last night?”

“I’m hanging up, Esme,” Bella grumbled. She loved what she did with her boys. She loved feeling both of them inside, penetrating both of her holes, or double penetration, DP.

“Okay, okay. I’ll shut up. Anyhow, I was planning on coming down to Seattle. Edward and Garrett suggested me to work on one of the homes in your neighborhood for interior design. A very stubborn couple – the Copes?”

“Ah, yes. They have changed choices for back splashes I think eight times and Edward is out the costs of the tiles,” Bella said, feeling badly for him. “He’s ready to strangle her and Garrett wants to put a hammer through her head.”

“So, I should butter her up?” Essie snorted.

“Probably. I’ve met her and she seems nice to me, but then again, I’m not the one who is remodeling her kitchen,” Bella shrugged, stopping at the park to stretch out. “What day are you planning on coming up here?”

“Edward asked if I could come Friday,” Essie explained. “I don’t know if you have anything planned with your boys.”

“Nothing’s planned, but I always have time for you, Essie. Bring Alice down. I have to give her birthday present,” Bella smiled. “I miss my godchild.”

“Got it. We can go out to eat and go to the movies after I’m done with the Cope’s. Are you in the office or in court that day?”

“Hold on, Es,” Bella said, pulling her phone out of her arm strap. She quickly checked her calendar, seeing that she was in the office all day, researching for her next case. “I’m in the office. If you want to drop Alice off with me before you go to the Cope’s, that would be awesome!”

“It’s a date!” Essie sang. “Love you, girl. I’ll see you on Friday.”

“Pack a bag. We’ll have a girl’s weekend,” Bella offered. “Shopping, going to the spa and just vegging out.” They said their goodbyes and Bella finished her run. Edward and Garrett were downstairs. They had all of the windows open and a few candles burning. Bella wrinkled her nose. “Oh, boy.”

“Yeah,” Garrett said, sipping his coffee. “I love the smell of sex. I love the smell of us having sex. But, the day after?”

“And we have to make this odor go away. Essie and Alice are coming down to Seattle, staying with me, on Friday,” Bella said, going into her laundry room and grabbing a can of air freshener. She sprayed it liberally, hoping it would help the scent dissipate. “I’m going to shower.” The boys stayed there, looking like someone kicked their puppy. “I’d love company.” They scrambled to their feet and all three of them shared a long shower. Bella made up for her selfishness from the night before, giving both of her guys blow jobs.

After the shower, Edward wanted to give Bella her erotic massage, but she had some work to do on the Baxter case. Garrett was not pleased since it was considered _work_ , but Bella had received a text while they were having their oral sex fest last night about the birth father of Cole. She needed to find out more and make sure that the birth father wouldn’t contest the adoption.

Bella spent the better part of the afternoon talking to the private detectives and Cole’s birth father. The man didn’t even know he had a son. Cole’s birth mother had been a drunken one-night stand. Long story short, he said that he’d come to the office and sign whatever waiver he needed to relinquish his parental rights. He didn’t want kids and this would be one less hassle.

However, Bella hated that she had to disclose this information to the Baxters. Mrs. Baxter would be shitting a brick and her neediness would increase tenfold. Bella loved her job, loved creating families, but clients like the Baxters made her cringe. They were good people but ‘helicopter parents.’ Not to mention, ‘helicopter clients.’ The sooner the adoption was finalized, the better.

Once she was done with her work, Bella started making dinner for them. Thankfully, the scent of sex had dissipated from the kitchen, quickly replaced by the smells of Bella’s homemade lasagna, pasta sauce and meatballs. Edward helped make it and Garrett gleefully tasted everything. The man was walking garbage disposal. They ate their dinner and went to veg out in front of the television. As much as she wanted to _be_ with both of them, she adored being enfolded in their arms. Having them fill her completely was intimate, but having the safety of their embrace meant more to Bella.

James never held her. He was not demonstrative. The only time he’d show affection was when he wanted to get laid.

 _Why are you thinking of that asshole?_ Bella thought bitterly.

“What’s with that face? I don’t like that face,” Edward said, rubbing out the furrow between Bella’s brows.

“You should love all my faces,” Bella quipped, kissing his lips.

“That goes without saying, pretty girl,” Garrett said. “You just got this scowl on your face and you shuddered. Everything okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just that I never had _this_ ,” she said, gesturing to their cuddled bodies.

“What do you mean?” Garrett asked, clearly confused.

“Okay, I don’t like talking about my ex-husband. He’s a douchebag,” Bella said blandly. “He was a douchebag, is a douchebag and will always be a douchebag. Anyway, we never cuddled. He certainly was not demonstrative. The only time he touched me was when he wanted to fuck. And it wasn’t making love or having sex. We fucked. He did it out of, um, responsibility?” _It’s not like we could have created a new life._ “I guess. A husband is supposed to fuck his wife and so he fucked me. It was just another thing for him to do on his never-ending to-do list.”

“He never just curled up with you and cuddled?” Edward questioned, his heart breaking for his girl. “He just _fucked_ you?” Bella bit her lip, nodding as she held back tears. “If I ever see this guy, I want to kick his ever-loving ass.”

“Get in line. And you were with him for ten years, pretty girl?” Garrett muttered, his eyes wide. “That shit ain’t right. You deserved to be pampered and cared for. Not fucked.”

“Though, fucking has its merits,” Bella snickered, trying to break the tension in the room.

“Not for an entire relationship, love,” Edward murmured, taking her chin and staring into her eyes. Bella saw the tenderness in Edward’s expression and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. He wanted to say that he loved her, because he did. But, it seemed too fast and not quite right.

“I’ll be fine,” she muttered, wiping her cheeks hastily. Leaning over, she kissed Garrett’s mouth and massaged his neck. “I have everything I could ever want with you, two. And more.” Turning to Edward, she lovingly caressed his mouth with hers, sliding her tongue between his lips. She pulled away, snuggling in Edward’s arms, trying to forget the feeling of emptiness that memories of James caused. Edward responded by tightening his hold on her and mentally chanting his undying love.

The next morning, after a fitful night’s sleep, Garrett got dressed to go to the Cope’s home. Bella was in the shower, getting ready to meet with Cole’s birth father and Edward was fixing them breakfast. “Ed, talk to her. There’s more to her sadness from last night,” Garrett mumbled, picking up his travel coffee mug.

“There is, but I’m not really at liberty to say,” Edward said, handing his friend a breakfast sandwich. “It makes me hate her ex-husband.”

“Where does this fucker live? I want to feed him his balls. He made our pretty girl feel like she was just a whore,” Garrett growled. “Bella is not _that_. Bella is everything good and beautiful in this world. She deserves to be worshipped, not abused.”

“You should hear yourself,” Edward snickered.

“I know. I sound like a fucking pussy,” Garrett deadpanned. “But, you do agree with me.”

“I’d love to shove a two by four up his ass,” Edward retorted flatly. “You heading over?”

“Yeah,” Garrett said, his mouth full of food. “I want to try and finish the damn counter installation and get their floors done. Please, _please_ convince her to use one of the fifty backsplash options that she chose. I want to finish this nightmare job. Bat your eyes and give her that crooked smile of yours.”

“I’ll see if I can convince her,” Edward snickered. “I’ll be over once Bella has left for the office.”

“Give her some kisses from me,” Garrett sang, finishing his breakfast and darting out of the door. “Later, Ed!”

Edward waved and finished making Bella’s breakfast. He heard her heels click on the floor above him. He laid out a simple setting, complete with a flower he’d pulled from her garden, on the breakfast bar. The same location they’d began their oral sex fest. Bella sashayed downstairs, holding her briefcase and reading her emails on her Blackberry. “You look gorgeous, love,” Edward breathed. Bella looked up, her face brightening as she smiled. “Breakfast for you.”

“You didn’t have to,” she said, sitting down and placing her Blackberry on the counter. “But, it looks delicious.”

Edward sat down, making a plate for himself. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly. “You didn’t sleep well last night.”

“You noticed that?” she asked, her nose wrinkled.

“I notice a lot, Bella,” Edward murmured, his hand cupping her face. “I know you were upset with what we talked about: the cuddling and showering you with affection.”

“I love that,” she breathed, leaning into his touch.

“We love doing that,” Edward said. “It’s just that your relationship with your ex, sounded fucked up.”

“It was,” Bella sighed, kissing his palm. “I didn’t realize it until I was free of it. Essie hated him, but tolerated him because I was married to that asshole.” She frowned. “When he found out that I couldn’t have children, that’s when it all changed. We weren’t even married. Engaged, but not married. Sex became a chore for him and it was brutal.”

“Did he ever hurt you?” Edward blanched. Bella shrugged. “Bella, did he?”

“He never hit me, if that’s what you’re asking,” Bella said, narrowing her eyes at him. “He was just _never_ gentle when we fucked. And it was _all_ about him. Not about me.”

“Bella, did we ever hurt you?” Edward asked, his voice small.

“What? No!” she squeaked, hopping up from the stool and wrapping her arms around his neck. “You and Garrett have two distinct feelings, but you have never, _ever_ hurt me. I get sore, but amazing sex will do that to you.” She kissed behind his ear, inhaling his clean, Edwardly scent. “You and Garrett honestly spoil me.”

“It’s what you deserve, love,” Edward murmured, his arms pulling her against his muscular chest. They stayed enfolded in their embrace until Bella’s phone chirped. She moved so she could answer it. “Bella,” Edward said, turning her head to look at him. _I love you._ “Please, talk to me. I want to see you happy. We want you to be happy. And we don’t want you to ever feel like you did when you were with James.”

Bella smiled, a few tears slipping from her eyes. She leaned forward, brushing her lips with his and threading her fingers into his hair. They kissed languidly until another chirp came from Bella’s phone. She pulled back, running her fingers over his soft lips. “I don’t think you could _ever_ make me feel like I did when I was with James,” she whispered. “I do have to go, Edward. Good luck with Mrs. Cope.”

“Good luck with the needy couple,” Edward said, kissing her neck and blowing a raspberry against her skin. Bella giggled, dancing out of his embrace. She picked up her briefcase, purse and keys, walking out of the kitchen and into the garage. Edward quickly did the dishes and locked up her house, setting her security alarm and heading to the Cope renovation, though, his mind was on the gorgeous brunette that he loved.

Not that he’d tell her.

 _It was too soon_.

No, he was just afraid that she didn’t feel the same way.

**A/N: Edward is starting to feel deeper feelings for his girl. Will he act on it? Leave me some lovin!**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Our journey is continuing with Edward, Bella and Garrett. I do have a blog for this story. It’s a continuation of the _Renovations_ blog. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written. It will be updated on Wednesdays and Saturdays with teasers on Sundays and Thursdays.**

**Also, thank you to Christina Downs for her help with planning out the story and wielding her red pen (cursor). You rock, girlie! Mwah!**

**Chapter Six**

The week went by quickly and before Bella knew it, Essie was at her office with her daughter, Alice. Bella was going to hang out with Alice while Essie worked with the Cope’s in finalizing the design for their almost-finished kitchen and family room. Thankfully, Bella was finished for the day. She couldn’t do much on her newest case since she needed information from her clients. She was assigned a custody case. A father was trying to get his wife’s visitation rights revoked and filed for sole custody. Bella needed police reports, documentation and proof of the allegations the father was charging his ex-wife with. He said he’d have it by Monday.

That gave Bella the afternoon off to hang out with her goddaughter. Alice had grown up since she last saw her. She was a sophomore in high school and looked more like a college student. Bella treated Alice to lunch, a mini shopping spree at her favorite store in Seattle and then a pedicure. As they were getting a pedicure, Alice spoke up.

“Aunt Bella,” she said, her eyes wide. “Um, do you have two boyfriends?”

 _I’m going to kill Essie,_ Bella growled mentally. “Where did you hear that?” Bella asked.

“I overheard Mom talking to you and she said that you’re having a relationship with two men,” Alice said, her face flushing.

“I’m dating two guys, but not at the same time,” Bella said. “Nothing is really _exclusive_. Aunt Bella is just having some fun. When Uncle James and I broke up … um … talk to your mother.” Bella smiled nervously at Alice before she dug out her cell phone.

_I. Hate. You. Alice overheard your conversation with me and asked about E & G – Bella_

_Crap – Essie_

_I told her to talk to you. Fix. This. – Bella_

Bella slid her phone back into her purse. “So, tell me more about this guy you’re dating. He seems much more interesting than my boring love life,” Bella said, deflecting. “Are you going to homecoming with him?”

“Oh my gosh!” Alice squealed. “His name is Jasper and …”

That’s all Bella needed to get the spotlight taken off her. Alice prattled on about Jasper, the love of her life, for the rest of the time they were at the nail spa. After their toes were dried, Bella drove Alice back to her house and gave her the grand tour. Alice hadn’t seen the finished product. She loved every inch of the house, but wanted to get into the hot tub. Bella blushed, remembering all of the _hot times_ in the _hot tub_ with both Edward and Garrett. Bella said she had to treat it, but she could use it on Saturday.

Essie came into the house with Garrett and Edward on her heels. “I dragged these guys back with me with the promise of dinner,” she snickered. Bella shot Essie a look.

“Esme is a miracle worker. She finally got Mrs. Cope to see reason,” Edward said, his face flushed and giving Bella his signature crooked smile.

“And she said that she was hanging out here,” Garrett smirked.

“I promised them pizza. Typical guys. _Always_ thinking with their stomachs,” Essie said, hugging Bella. “They looked so pitiful. They knew I was coming over, but they missed you. I know you can’t …” Essie hissed in Bella’s ear.

“Shhh,” Bella chided. “Thank you. They can stay for dinner and then we get our girl’s weekend.”

They all ate dinner together. Edward and Garrett inhaling a pizza each. Alice was shocked at how much they socked away, her eyes barely leaving their bodies. She also flirted with both of them, much to Essie’s chagrin. Essie admonished her daughter, reminding her about Jasper and their fledgling relationship. After dinner, Essie brought Alice upstairs to get her settled in the family room. She also gave Bella, Edward and Garrett some time to canoodle before they drove back to their respective apartments near Seattle. After handling Bella’s renovation, they decided to move closer to the city. There were more lucrative opportunities in Seattle than Port Angeles and Forks.

“This is going to suck,” Garrett grumbled. “I’m happy that you’re seeing Esme and your niece, but I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you guys, too,” Bella said, wrapping her arms around Garrett’s neck. “This is the first weekend that we’re not spending together since you finished this place.”

“But, you have fun with Esme,” Edward said, kissing Bella’s head. “I know that she’s your only real family.” Bella wasn’t close to her mother and hadn’t spoken to her since her wedding to James. “Call either of us. Anytime.”

“I will,” she smiled, kissing Edward briefly before doing the same to Garrett. “Have fun doing the guy thing.” The three of them hugged each other before the guys got into their respective cars, driving away from Bella’s home. She went inside and spent the rest of the weekend with Essie and Alice, having some girly time with her family.

On Saturday, after Alice had gone to sleep – they’d shopped most of the day, searching for her homecoming dress – Bella and Essie were in the living room, talking about Bella’s relationship with Edward and Garrett. “So, tell me. Honestly. How is it with both of them?” Essie asked.

Bella blushed. “Amazing,” she cooed. “I never imagined being so _loved_ before.”

“That’s because Garrett and Edward think with more than just their dicks,” Essie chortled. “Unlike the ex. Fucktard.”

“Don’t hold back, Essie,” Bella laughed.

“Okay, I won’t. James was a materialistic prick who broke your heart and your spirit, especially after you found out that you couldn’t have kids,” Essie growled. “He screwed around on you and made you feel like less of a woman. I hate him and I’m so grateful that you are no longer with that monster. If I had my way, I would stick my stiletto heel up his ass and twist. I hate him. I hate what he did to you. I hate him.”

Bella blinked a few times, shocked at Essie’s tirade. She knew that she didn’t like James, but not to that extent. Essie saw Bella’s stunned expression, immediately feeling guilty. She hugged her friend. “I’m sorry, Bells. I’m so sorry. Too much alcohol and free reign to blurt my feelings. I suck.”

“You’re right, Es,” Bella whispered into her best friend’s hair.

“About me sucking? Yes,” Essie blubbered, tightening her embrace around Bella’s shoulders.

“No, you goof. James,” Bella said, pulling out of her arms. “With Edward and Garrett, I feel like a woman. They treat my life a woman and make me soar to new heights that I never knew existed.” Bella told Essie about everything they did and how it made her feel. She prattled for an hour, maybe more. Essie listened as her sister from another mister described feeling loved for the first time. Bella looked up at her friend, her eyes glistening. “I’m in love.”

“I know that,” Essie smiled, wiping her tears away. “Are you going to tell them?”

“Okay, let me clarify. I’m in love with Edward. I love Garrett. Don’t get me wrong, but I feel _closer_ to Edward,” Bella said. “With both of them, I finally feel like I make sense.” Bella played with her hair, idly twisting her fingers in it. “I don’t want to say anything yet. It’s too soon.”

“I’m happy for you, Bells,” Essie beamed. “You deserve some goodness in your life. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Bella replied, hugging her friend again.

**A/N: Bella shared her feelings with Essie about the guys. Are you surprised? And who wants to pummel James? He’s a grade-A prick. _Just saying_. Leave me some! **

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Our journey is continuing with Edward, Bella and Garrett. I do have a blog for this story. It’s a continuation of the _Renovations_ blog. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written. It will be updated on Wednesdays and Saturdays with teasers on Sundays and Thursdays.**

**Also, thank you to Christina Downs for her help with planning out the story and wielding her red pen (cursor). You rock, girlie! Mwah!**

**Chapter Seven**

The next month or so, Bella dove headlong into that custody dispute. Edward and Garrett spent time with her, together and individually. The case, however, really brought Bella down. It was a mudslinging match of the highest degree. She wanted it to be over because the mother was a bitch and the father was not much better, but he was a more appropriate parent than his ex. Bella wanted the custody dispute handled by Thanksgiving. With her tireless working and bitching to the private detectives, it may just happen. With a court set for Wednesday, Bella pulled out the big guns and showed the ex-girlfriend pummeling the crap out of her kids, doing drugs and driving under the influence. The judge had no choice but grant sole custody to the father.

Bella congratulated him and waited long enough for father and son to reunite before she left for home, anxious to celebrate Thanksgiving with her men. Edward didn’t want to go visit his dad since his new wife flirted with him a little too much. Garrett said he’d rather spend his time with his pretty girl. Once back at her house, Bella changed into a pair of jeans and loose, maroon top. She sent a text to Edward and Garrett, telling them to come over whenever they wanted. Bella started to work on the preparations for their Thanksgiving feast, cutting the ingredients for the stuffing and making her father’s favorite, spiced peaches.

At five, Edward and Garrett barreled into Bella’s house. “The Cope renovation is _done_!” Garrett sang, holding his hands up above his head. “We cashed our final check and we left that house for last time.”

“Though, she did ask if we could renovate her master suite,” Edward snickered.

“Fuck. No. I need a vacation from that woman,” Garrett grumbled, glaring at his best friend. “We’ve got other jobs lined up that are before hers, damn it.”

“We’re never leaving your subdivision, love,” Edward said, walking over to Bella and handing her a bottle of wine and a beautiful fall bouquet. “Thank you for having us for Thanksgiving.”

“You’re welcome,” Bella blushed, kissing his lips softly. “And congrats on finishing the Cope renovation. Where else do you have lined up?”

“A couple of smaller kitchen remodels,” Garrett explained. “Edward and I are going to make the sketches but have our crews handle the work. The next big to do is a complete kitchen, basement and first floor renovation for the Banners. They’re over a street.” Garrett took Bella’s hand, leading her outside. He pointed to a sleek grey house. “That’s them. You can see us from your house, pretty girl.” He cupped her chin, kissing her greedily.

“When will that start?” Bella asked.

“Edward, do you have the sketches done for the Banners?” Garrett asked.

“I got the final approval today,” Edward smirked, handing her a glass of wine. “You can submit for permits on Monday.”

“She said that she wanted to wait until after Christmas,” Garrett reminded Edward. “So, after the first of the year, but I will put for the permits. They take too fucking long.” He eyeballed Edward. “Where’s my drink, ass?”

“You have two legs,” Edward snorted. Garrett growled, stomping back into the house and grabbing a beer from the fridge.

“Fucker,” Garrett spat, flicking Edward’s ear.

“Oh, I’ve missed you two,” Bella giggled. “I’m sorry about my crazy schedule, but I wanted to make sure that …”

“Bella, we understand,” Edward said softly, his fingers running down her pale, soft cheek. “Are you cold, love?”

“No, it feels nice out here,” Bella replied, sipping her wine. “So, I get you both to myself for five days?”

“Yeah, baby,” Garrett growled, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Oh, the things we’ll do, pretty girl. The turkey isn’t the only thing that will get stuffed.”

“Is that a promise?’ she purred.

Garrett nodded, his lips finding hers. They kissed slowly, languidly until he pulled back. “But, I want to watch you and Edward,” he whispered.

“Really?” she asked, arching a brow.

“I want to see him fuck your ass,” Garrett said, his voice deep and husky. Bella looked over at Edward, who was nodding slowly. “And he wants to watch me make love to you.”

“I think that can be arranged,” she replied, her lips quirking up into a secret, sexy smile. “Just so long as I get both of you before the weekend is over. I want to feel your cock in my pussy, Garrett. It’s so thick and big.” She nipped at his lips, her eyes hooded. “And Edward, I want you slide into my ass, rolling your hips as you fill me completely. Fuck, I’m so wet just thinking about it.” She brushed Edward’s mouth with her own. Biting her own lip, she looked at both men. “But, before we have fun, we do need to prepare for our meal tomorrow.”

“Bella,” Garrett whined.

“Garrett,” she mimicked. “The turkey ain’t going to cook itself, you goof.”

“We all work together and the sooner we can play,” Edward offered, threading his fingers with Bella’s. “What needs to be done tonight, love?” Bella smiled at him, prattling off the necessary things that had to be done before they went to ‘bed.’ She gave Garrett some vegetables, a cutting board and knife while she and Edward worked on the tasks that required cooking. Once Garrett finished his cutting, he called a local Thai place that delivered for a meal to be brought over. With the massive meal planned for tomorrow, having take-out would be the best option for tonight.

_And the least amount of work._

Once the cutting and preparations were done for the evening, Garrett settled them into the dining room for their meal of delicious take-out Thai food. They talked about their plans for the weekend, which included eating a lot of Bella’s phenomenal cooking, putting up the holiday decorations and making love. Lots and lots of making love. They finished their meals and Garrett grinned slowly. “And it begins now.”

“You just want a live porno,” Bella quipped.

“Do you blame me? I’m a guy,” Garrett snickered. “And I want to see you and Edward. Bella, you are the most gorgeous woman in the world.” Bella blushed. “You are, pretty girl.” He looked at his friend. “You’re alright. I’m better.” Edward flipped him off. “Look, I want to see you lose yourself. And tomorrow, the roles will reverse.”

Bella bit her lip, blushing. “Okay, Garrett,” she whispered, getting up from her seat. “Upstairs. Both of you.”

**A/N: And the Thanksgiving citrus begins. Pervy pic teasers will go up on my tumblr (the tamer ones will go up on my blog). The links for both of those are on my profile. Check ‘em out. They’re kind of cool. Leave me some lovin!**

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Our journey is continuing with Edward, Bella and Garrett. I do have a blog for this story. It’s a continuation of the _Renovations_ blog. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written. It will be updated on Wednesdays and Saturdays with teasers on Sundays and Thursdays.**

**Also, thank you to Christina Downs for her help with planning out the story and wielding her red pen (cursor). You rock, girlie! Mwah!**

**Chapter Eight**

Both guys went up to her bedroom. Bella took a few breaths, putting the remaining food away into her refrigerator. These men had seen her completely naked and vulnerable. They had played before, but never watching each other. Garrett understood that Edward and Bella wanted time to each other, and so did Edward. They never just _watched._ It invigorated her. Almost as much as it freaked her out. She twisted her hair before jogging upstairs to find both of them in her bedroom. Edward must have lit the candles.

“You are such a romantic,” she quipped, ruffling Edward’s hair. “How are we going to do this?”

“Pretend I’m not here,” Garrett said, sitting down in the dark corner of her bedroom. Her bed was on display and he had the perfect view of the action.

“Are you going to make yourself come?” Bella asked cheekily, looking briefly at Edward before she started unbuttoning his shirt.

“It could be a distinct possibility,” Garrett smirked. “I’m not here.” He sat back, drifting further into the shadows.

Bella bit her lip, looking shyly back up at Edward. His eyes were shimmering with each flicker of the candle light. “You and me, love,” he whispered, taking her face in his hands. Tenderly, he kissed her, sliding his tongue between her soft, pink lips. And Bella forgot all about Garrett. All she cared about was the beautiful man who was kissing her and holding her close. Her fingers traced the ridges of his torso, tweaking his nipples. Edward gasped before nipping at her lips. She giggled, pushing the shirt off his strong shoulders.

Edward kissed down her neck, his hand tangled in her long, curly mahogany mane. Bella moaned as he nearly bent her in half with the power of his suckling kisses. Her head was thrown back, giving him better access to her throat. Slowly, he moved his hands down the sides of her slender, lithe body. His fingers slipped underneath her loose top, tracing along the taut skin of her flat belly. “Off, baby,” she panted, her fingers pulling on his perpetually messy head of hair. He stopped kissing her neck, removing her shirt to reveal her pale skin, covered with gorgeous ink. Tattoos that represented the darkest part of her life to the most drunk.

“Fuck, you’re so exquisite,” Edward whispered, his hands running up and down her arms. He traced every inch of her arms before running his fingertips along her collarbones, running down her midline between her cleavage. “Perfection, Isabella.”

“Touch me,” she murmured, arching her back while she reached behind to unclasp her bra. “I want to feel your hands on me, Edward.”

He moaned, sliding the straps of her sexy purple bra off her arms. The offending garment fell to the floor and Edward knelt in front of her, his hands cupping her breasts. His lips found her stomach. He placed opened mouth kisses as his hands squeezed and manipulated her exquisite tits. She whimpered, her body rolling with each movement of his hands. He kissed up to her nipple, swirling his tongue around it, tasting her sweetness. “Oh, fuck,” she whispered, her head falling back in ecstasy. “I want that tongue on my pussy.”

Edward stood up abruptly, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He moved around the bed, placing her on the mattress. He crouched on the ground, kissing her feverishly as his hand made quick work of her jeans, easing them over her trim hips. He kissed her legs and moved up to her sex, inhaling deeply. “Fuck, you are so wet, Bella,” he snarled against her thigh. He nipped at her hips before he slid off her panties, revealing her bare, glistening sex. He stared at her beauty, relishing in its aroused stated. Her pussy was already clenching in anticipation. “Do you want me to lick your pussy, Bella?”

“Please,” she panted, placing her feet on the edge of the bed and spreading her legs as far as they could go. Her soaked center was on display for him. For both of them.

Garrett knew he was forgotten once they had started kissing. He did feel like a voyeur. An unwelcomed one. The intimacy that Edward and Bella shared was electric. She was sensual, confident and so fucking aroused. With Garrett, Bella had fun and they had sex. Sometimes dirty sex, kinky sex, rough sex, but it was sex. Edward was revering her, gently caressing her and _making love_ to her. Garrett watched, his cock pressed to the zipper of his jeans.

Edward licked her succulent pussy, tasting her very essence. Bella moaned loudly and draped her legs over his shoulders. His tongue languidly feasted on her as his fingers slowly moved within her. Bella lost herself to the sensations that he gave her. His tongue twisted over her clit while his hand pumped in and out, curling inside her at just the perfect angle. Deep within her belly, she felt the welcomed warmth of her orgasm. She was writhing, her fingers pulling at Edward’s perpetually messy hair. “Edward,” she gasped, looking down at him. “I’m so fucking close.”

He didn’t respond. He just hummed, his tongue flicking on her clit and his fingers moving faster. Bella fell back onto the bed, panting as the warmth began to pulsate with each heartbeat. The sound of his mouth sucking on her, his fingers moving easily inside her sex, it was all too much. “Oh, God!” Bella moaned, her body squirming. Edward moved back as she came, gushing everywhere. He had removed his fingers, massaging her clit as she exploded. She slumped against her bed, panting heavily. Edward pressed a soft kiss to her sex before climbing up her body and taking her into his arms. They whispered quietly and Bella laughed as Edward buried his face in her neck.

She pulled him onto the bed, scrambling onto her knees. He met her, wrapping his arms around her waist. They kissed lovingly as Bella reached for his belt buckle, making quick work of his jeans, which ended up the floor along with his boxers. Bella wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking it slowly as she kissed him. He lay down on the pillows, pulling Bella over his legs while he rooted around in her nightstand. “I want to feel you in my pussy first,” Bella whispered against his mouth.

“Yes,” he murmured, dragging her up his body and easing her down his length. She rolled over his body and kissed him gently. Edward’s hands were running along her back, squeezing her breasts and holding her against his body. With a roll of his body, she was on her back. He stared into her eyes. She nodded and whimpered when he slid out of her. He coated his cock with the lubricant that he had taken from the nightstand. His eyes stayed on hers as he toyed with her, relaxing her. He lay on his side, draping her leg over his. “Watch me, love,” he murmured, his eyes trained on her. “Relax.”

“Please, Edward,” she said breathily. He placed his cock at her other entrance. Pushing his hips forward, the head pushed inside. Bella moaned, her head falling on the pillow. Edward stayed there, waiting until she blinked back at him. Once they locked eyes, he slid further inside until he was fully seated in her. She nodded and he began to slowly thrust. His hand reached between her legs, circling her clit while he pumped in and out of her ass. Her hand was toying with his hair as their lips were centimeters apart. He leaned down, pressing his mouth to hers as he eased two fingers inside of her pussy. Bella was grunting with each thrust, completely lost in everything that Edward was doing. “Fuck!” she barked, her hand flying onto the pillow. “How can you make me feel so fucking good?”

“Oh, baby, you have no idea how much I enjoy doing it,” Edward whispered roughly, his other hand squeezing her breasts. "You are so fucking tight, love. Your ass … shit!”

“I want to feel more,” she hissed, her eyes pleading with him. He stopped thrusting and eased out. Rolling onto his back, Bella straddled his hips again. Together, they guided his cock to her ass and she groaned as her weight pushed her further onto him. “Oh, shit.”

“Damn, Bella. You are dripping all over me,” Edward moaned as he rolled her hips. “Do you like my dick in your asshole?”

“Yessss,” she hissed, rocking over him. Her arousal was splashing onto his chest. Her tits bounced with each movement. Edward loved seeing her like this and he needed to touch her. He reached up, palming her breasts, twisting her nipples. “Yeah, I love that. Touch my clit, Edward. Make me come.”

“Oh, Bella,” he breathed, his thumb rolling her clit. “You are fucking beautiful when you come all over me. I want to feel you.” She whimpered, her sinuous movements becoming jerkier. “That’s it, Bella. Fuck, baby! So tight.”

“Ed-Ed-Edward,” she panted, cupping her own breast over his hand. “Oh, FUCK! I’m … I’m …” She screamed as a torrent of her release covered Edward’s chest. He was moaning, his hand gripping her hip as his cock pulsed within her, filling her with his own cum. She collapsed against his chest, her nose wrinkled when she felt the aftermath. He fell out of her as his dick softened. “Hmmmm, that never gets old.”

“I know, love,” Edward snickered, kissing her forehead. “Let’s take a shower and then handle these sheets.” She got off his lap, sashaying to the bathroom. Edward followed her, his arms wrapping around her waist and he kissed her sweetly. Turning, Edward winked at his friend. “Care to join us, Garrett?”

Garrett tucked his now flaccid penis back into his jeans. “I was beginning to think that you forgot about me,” he said, trying to keep his voice even and light.

“Never,” Bella smiled, taking his hand and pulling him into the bathroom. “Knowing that you were watching made it hotter.” Too bad Garrett didn’t believe her.

**A/N: Uh-oh. Garrett’s not feeling the love. Do you feel the connection that Edward and Bella have? Pervy pic teasers are on my tumblr (with access from my blog). Leave me some lovin. To be continued … ;-)**

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Our journey is continuing with Edward, Bella and Garrett. I do have a blog for this story. It’s a continuation of the _Renovations_ blog. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written. It will be updated on Wednesdays and Saturdays with teasers on Sundays and Thursdays.**

**Also, thank you to Christina Downs for her help with planning out the story and wielding her red pen (cursor). You rock, girlie! Mwah!**

**Chapter Nine**

The next day, they celebrated Thanksgiving. Bella made way too much food for just the three of them, but she wanted to make sure that her wonderful boyfriends had plenty to take home when they left on Monday. However, Bella was concerned about Garrett. He was not his usual chipper self all day. She was working on putting the food away while he was doing dishes. Edward was in the basement, searching for all of her Christmas decorations. “Garrett, are you mad at me?” Bella asked, her brows furrowed.

“What? No!” he said, putting a plate into the dishwasher.

“Bullshit,” Bella said, crossing her arms. “Talk to me, Garrett. What’s wrong?”

“I’m jealous,” he grumped. “I know that you and Edward have a stronger friendship than the two of us, but I was jealous as I watched him with you. When he moved, you moved. It was like magnets.”

Bella pulled Garrett away from the sink and handed him a towel. Hopping up on the counter – since he was a freaking giant – she took his face in her hands. “You have no reason to be jealous, Garrett Keyes. I care about you and Edward in the same way. You both just have different personalities and meet my needs in different ways. When I make love to you tonight, I’m certain that Edward will be just as jealous. When I’m with him, I’m with _him._ When I’m with you, I’m with _you._ When the three of us are together, it’s nothing short of magical. It’s amazing and I don’t ever want to lose that.”

“But …” Garrett trailed off.

“No, buts!” Bella glowered, pulling him closer to her and pressing her lips to his. He moaned, his hands tangling into her hair. He slid his tongue between her lips and pulled her ever closer to his body. Edward’s kisses were soft, gentle and sweet. Garrett, on the other hand, possessed her. His lips were still soft, but his kisses claimed her and lit a fire deep within her belly.

“Bella, are you sure you have five containers of Christmas décor? Whoa!” Edward laughed, putting down the two bins he’d fond. “Starting the party without me?”

“Mmmhmmm,” Bella said, kissing Garrett’s jaw affectionately. “Are you ready for a live porno?”

“Definitely,” Edward growled. “Here?”

“I just cleaned this counter,” Bella groused, looking at Garrett. “Not. Here.”

“Why are you looking at me, pretty girl?” Garrett snorted.

“Because, it’s not the first time we’ve defiled my kitchen counter,” Bella deadpanned. “Living room. I want you to fuck me in front of a blazing fire.”

“I’ll get that started,” Edward said, jogging to the front of the house.

“Bella, pretty girl,” Garrett murmured, taking her face in his hands. “I’ve _never_ fucked you. You know that, right?”

“I do, Garrett,” she whispered. “You are different that Edward, more forceful. I want to feel _all_ of that. Don’t be afraid to _take_ what you want.” Garrett arched a brow, his hand moving up her back. He wrapped his hand around her ponytail, pulling her head forcefully to the side. Bella moaned as his lips found her neck, sucking on her pale, perfect skin.

“You are mine, tonight,” Garrett growled. “Your body, your kisses, your orgasms. All. Mine.”

“Yes, yours,” she pleaded, her fingers digging into his shoulders. He lifted her off the counter and removed the scarf from her neck. “Going to tie me up?”

“Maybe,” Garrett smirked, guiding her to the living room. Edward had closed the sheer drapes and lit a blazing fire. She didn’t see him, but the scent of his cologne indicated he was close by. Garrett sat down on the couch, a seductive smile spreading over his rugged features. “I want to see you dance for me.”

“I can’t dance,” Bella blushed.

“I beg to differ,” Garrett replied, picking up the remote for the sound system. A slow seductive beat emanated from the speakers. “You are so sexy, Bella. You know how to dance. I want you to dance for me. I want you to take off all your clothes while you do it.”

“You want me to give you a strip tease?” Bella asked, her hips moving slightly to the beat. “Your own personal stripper.”

“Yep,” Garrett said, licking his lips. “But unlike the strip clubs, I get to touch the beauty in front of me.”

Bella thought about it, tapping her lips with her manicured finger. Then, she turned up the music and let her body take over. She closed her eyes, swiveling her hips in time with the music. She released the clip that held her hair back, flipping it over her shoulders. Carefully, she removed her knee-high boots, and socks, dancing barefoot in the living room. Garrett watched her, his eyes trained on every movement she made. She turned around, her eyes hooded and darker than normal. She unbuckled the tiny belt around her waist, tossing it onto the floor. Gathering the skirt of her taupe sweater dress, she eased up over her hips. Pulling it completely over her body, she revealed a soft peach panty set that left _little_ to the imagination.

“God damn, woman. Your lingerie is fucking hot,” Garrett choked out. “Do you own stock in La Perla?”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” she snickered, walking over to him. “And Victoria’s Secret. Perhaps, I should research Frederick’s of Hollywood.”

“No. That shit is slutty. You are _not_ slutty. What you wear is fucking sexy and so see-through,” Garrett said, his hand cupping her breast through her barely-there bra. She bit her lip, reaching behind her back and removing said bra. “This is infinitely better. I think that whenever we’re over, you should be naked. All of the time.”

“No dice, bucko,” Bella laughed, her body slithering to the beat. “In addition to fuckhot lingerie, I have some very sexy clothes. Besides, didn’t you and Edward say you wanted to be my slaves? You two should be the naked ones.”

“Edward can wear the loin cloth,” Garrett chuckled, pulling Bella onto his lap. “Give me a lap dance, pretty girl.”

She rolled her hips, staring into Garrett’s eyes. She could feel his hardness. She rotated her body over it, making Garrett groan. “Do you want me to take off my panties, Garrett?” she cooed, turning around and waving her ass in his face. He couldn’t speak, nodding fervently. She slid her lacy underwear down her legs. She leaned forward, bending over to show Garrett her sex. He let out a combination of a growl and a whimper. Bella reached her fingers between her legs, moaning lowly when she felt her arousal.

Garrett’s arms wrapped around Bella’s waist and placed her on his lap, her legs splayed open with his. “My orgasms,” he snarled, his fingers finding her pussy. Roughly, he circled her clit, biting back a groan when he felt how turned on she was. His fingers glided easily through her folds. Bella was whimpering, her body still moving in time with the music and pleading for more from him. Her hips were bucking, desperately wanting him inside. “You want more, pretty girl?”

“Garrett,” she whispered. “Fuck, yes. More.”

“What do you want, baby?” he asked, his fingers still massaging her pussy lips. “Do you want my tongue? My fingers? My cock?”

“Hmmmm, all three?” she quipped, gasping when he slid two fingers inside. “SHIT!” Garrett slammed his hand inside of her, his lips sucking on her neck. His other hand was cupping her breast, twisting and squeezing her nipple. Bella was panting heavily as he quickly brought her close to the edge.

“Fuck me, pretty girl. I love that you’re so wet and fucking tight,” he breathed against her ear. “Look at you, so fucking sexy on my lap.” Bella blinked up, looking at the large mirror that was in her living room. She was on full display while Garrett’s hands brought her untold pleasure. “You’re so close, Bella.”

“Please,” she begged.

Garrett chuckled darkly. “Not yet, baby.” He pulled his fingers out of her body and ran the same fingers on her lips. She eagerly tasted herself. Garrett moved her and quickly removed his button down and jeans. He was commando underneath jeans and his cock bounced readily when it was freed from its denim prison. Bella reached for it, but Garrett sat back down, pulling her back to his chest and straddling her legs over his. He grasped his cock, running it through her wetness before pushing her down his length. “Fuck me.”

“That’s the idea, right?” Bella asked, turning to kiss him. He eagerly complied, slumping further onto the couch and bracing her hips with his hands. Garrett’s hips began thrusting and soon, he was slamming his cock deep within Bella. Her back was almost pressed to his chest as he rocked his hips up and down, rotating them slightly. It hit her so deeply. She knew she was already close with his teasing with his fingers, but his rock/rotate/thrust combo was making her body quake even more.

“God damn it, Bella. I can feel your pussy pulse around me. Come for me, pretty girl. I want you to come so badly. I need you to come,” he chanted, his voice strained and his hips slowing. Bella’s fingers found her clit and she rubbed it roughly, staring at their reflection in the mirror. Her body was lithely moving with Garrett’s. Every muscle was coiled, ready for her release. “Oh, fuck! Bella!”

“Harder, Garrett,” she pleaded, her fingers moving jerkily over her clit. He growled, his body slamming deep inside her. The sound of their slapping skin drowned out the music that was playing. “FFFFFFFFFFuck!” she blurted as her body’s muscles sprung, pushing him out of her. She seized up while her pussy released a torrent of her cum, covering Garrett’s legs and the glass table in front of them. Bella relaxed and Garrett slid back inside of her, his body moving at breakneck speed to get another orgasm out of her and to finish his. It didn’t take long for Garrett to bark out a stream of profanities while his cock pulsed deep inside of Bella’s pussy.

Collapsing against his chest, Bella ran her fingers along Garrett’s muscular forearms. He was panting, his legs kicked out straight in front of him. “I never knew that sex could be this fucking amazing,” he breathed. He reached up and cupped her chin, turning her head slightly. “It also helps that I have the hottest girl in the Pacific Northwest.” He kissed her mouth. “With the softest lips and tightest pussy.”

“You have the heart of a poet, Garrett,” Bella giggled, getting up from his lap. She wrinkled her nose at the aftermath and finally saw Edward. He was next to the fireplace with his khakis open and his dick deflated on his lap. His face was flushed and his eyes were sparkling. Bella walked over to him, confident in her nudity. “Did you enjoy the show, Mr. Masen?” He chuckled, standing up and tucking his cock into his pants. He didn’t say anything, just kissing Bella on her lips.

They worked together to clean up the living room. Garrett gave Bella his shirt since Bella’s dress was caught in the flow of Bella’s luscious orgasm, subsequently needing to be dry cleaned. Once the living room was cleaned and the fire was turned off, they all went upstairs to relax and watch a movie. Bella put in _White Christmas_ , a personal favorite and a tradition that she used to enjoy with her father. Garrett hated every moment of it while Edward found it to be sweet, but secretly enjoying that Bella was tucked against his body.

**A/N: _White Christmas_ is a holiday must with Danny Kaye, Bing Crosby, Vera Ellen and Rosemarie Clooney. Watch it. It comes highly recommended. Also, pervy pic teasers are on my tumblr, along with non-pervy pic teasers on my blog. Links for those are on my profile. Leave me some lovin! **

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Our journey is continuing with Edward, Bella and Garrett. I do have a blog for this story. It’s a continuation of the _Renovations_ blog. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written. It will be updated on Wednesdays and Saturdays with teasers on Sundays and Thursdays.**

**Also, thank you to Christina Downs for her help with planning out the story and wielding her red pen (cursor). You rock, girlie! Mwah!**

**Chapter Ten**

The next day, the three of them went in search of a perfect tree for Bella’s home. After much debate, she decided on a fake tree since her schedule was too erratic to maintain a real one. She found two pre-lit trees, one for the living room and the other for the family room. She certainly had enough ornaments and decorations to make both of them festive. The tree in the living room was going to be decorated in all white, with white lights. That was the tree that James wanted when they were married; all white decorations and white lights. Bella liked it, found it to be elegant and wanted to use it. The tree in the family room had more fun, family-oriented Christmas décor. It was all from her childhood home from her deceased father.

“You were such a cute little girl,” Garrett said, has he held up an ornament with Bella, minus her two front teeth. “Nice pigtails.”

“If you’re lucky, I’ll wear them again,” Bella snorted, putting up large glass balls all around her tree. “Handlebars.”

“I personally like the brace-face picture,” Edward laughed, holding up her sixth grade ornament. “Wow, I thought I had it bad with the metal mouth.”

“I still have a damn retainer,” Bella grumped. “I begged my parents to not put me into _head gear_. But, my teeth were fucked up. If you notice, I rarely smiled with my teeth showing after that toothless shot. I had more teeth and not enough mouth. It sucked.”

“Bells, why don’t you talk to your mom?” Garrett asked, holding up a photo of a baby Bella with her two parents. “You said you’re not close?”

“My mom and I never got along. When my parents got divorced, when I was in the midst of brace-face drama, I asked to stay with my dad. My mom never _mothered_ me. It only got worse as I got older. She’s very spoiled and entitled. She hated that I got Charlie’s inheritance despite the fact that she divorced him. She had the gall to ask me for money at his funeral. I reminded her of her alimony payments she received and said that her part of his inheritance was paid in full. The next time I saw her was at my wedding and she was putting the moves on one of the groomsmen. I half expected her to put the moves on my husband. The last I heard, she was living in Jacksonville with her sixth husband.”

Bella did omit a few things from her story about her mom, especially her opinions on Bella’s issues with having children. After she got divorced, Renee was quick to blame Bella for the end of her marriage because she was _barren_. She was so focused on starting her new life in Seattle, that she didn’t pay much attention to her mother, but hearing that reopened still-fresh wounds. James had left her, had an affair and started a new family with his whore. It was _her_ fault that her marriage ended with James.

_But, would she go back to that asshole?_

Bella loved her moments with Garrett and Edward. They made her more special, more precious than James ever did. They listened when she talked, held her when she was upset and made her feel like a sex goddess with all of the attention they gave her. And while their sexual relationship was unique and amazing, she felt close to them. There was more emotional intimacy between her two boyfriends than she ever experienced with her ex-husband.

_Who would have thought?_

“What did your dad do?” Edward asked, sitting down next to Bella.

“He was a lawyer, like me. However, he worked for the state as a prosecutor,” Bella smiled. “I miss him. He was a good man. He loved me, _doted_ on me. He showed me how a man should treat a woman. I wished he could have held out long enough to see me be a lawyer. He got sick, pancreatic cancer, and within two months of his diagnosis, was gone. It was just before my final year of law school. He was adamant that I finished. His attorney and best friend, Billy, made sure I went back to finish my degree in the fall.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about their families and childhood. They even shared some pictures. Bella had real ones while Edward and Garrett had to rely on scans from their parents. Bella learned that Garrett was a skinny fucker until he was a senior in high school and that he wore thick coke-bottle glasses until he got Lasik done. Edward did have a mouth full of braces and the most unfortunate complexion. He explained that his senior photo from high school had to be really photoshopped to hide all of the acne. Bella didn’t notice it, but she did see a few pock scars along his jaw after he pointed it out.

For dinner, they enjoyed leftovers. Garrett made his one meal that he could successfully create. A massive turkey sandwich with all of the leftovers crammed between two pieces of bread. He gave it to Bella, grinning proudly, but she couldn’t even wrap her mouth around it. Cutting it in half, she used a knife and fork while Garrett inhaled his sandwich. Edward ate the other half of Bella’s sandwich, along with a healthy serving of cheesy potatoes and stuffing.

They went up to the family room. The only lights on in the room were the lights on the Christmas tree. Bella sat down, snuggling against Garrett’s body and smiling contentedly. “I love Christmas. It’s so magical,” she breathed, her eyes trained on her tree. “It’s like anything can happen that’s amazing during Christmas.”

“Do you believe in Christmas wishes?” Garrett asked, brushing his lips along her earlobe.

“When I was a kid,” she giggled, shuddering in his embrace. “As I got older, my wishes never came true and I gave up on believing. Until last year.”

“What did you wish for, love?” Edward asked, his hands gliding up her leg. “Last year, you were getting ready to move out here.”

“I had just moved into corporate housing in Chicago,” she smiled, threading her fingers with his. “I was out here, for good, at the beginning of April and you guys finished by the end of August.”

“What did you wish for, pretty girl? I’m dying to know,” Garrett teased, tickling her sides.

“I wished for a couple of things,” she said. “One, to be happy. I’m much happier now than when I was with James. Two, to love myself before I could learn to love others. James, yeah, he cut me down more often than not. Anyway, I do love myself. I’m the shit.” Both guys laughed as Bella brushed off her shoulders. “Three, to be me and not someone else’s perception of me. And finally, to open myself up again. The last two, really pertain to you guys. Before? I never would have been so brazen and … and … did what I did when you showed me the house. I was expected to be sweet, innocent, docile Isabella Swan. I’m far from sweet and innocent. And when James told me he wanted a divorce, I kneed him in the nuts, thus proving I’m not docile. Plus, having a relationship with both of you? It’s been beyond my wildest dream how wonderful you both make me feel.”

“Can we continue to make you feel wonderful?” Edward asked, his eyes darkening with need. “I’ve always had a fantasy of making love in front of a Christmas tree.”

“Me, too,” Garrett said huskily. “I also liked being with you alone, but there’s something to be said in being together, the three of us.” Bella blushed, nodding and leaning back to kiss Garrett.

**A/N: Some fluffiness and Christmas magic. Pictures of her Christmas trees are on my blog. Leave me some lovin!**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Our journey is continuing with Edward, Bella and Garrett. I do have a blog for this story. It’s a continuation of the _Renovations_ blog. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written. It will be updated on Wednesdays and Saturdays with teasers on Sundays and Thursdays.**

**Also, thank you to Christina Downs for her help with planning out the story and wielding her red pen (cursor). You rock, girlie! Mwah!**

**Chapter Eleven**

She brushed her lips with his before turning to Edward, giving him the same sweet kiss. Garrett’s mouth came in contact with her neck, nibbling softly on her tender skin. Bella was sandwiched between both of her men, feeling the heat from their bodies. She moaned as she slid her fingers underneath Edward’s long-sleeved t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Bella ran her hand along Edward’s tattoo while Garrett cupped her breasts through her shirt. Pulling away from Edward, she twisted and kissed Garrett, his tongue sliding through her sweet lips. Edward inched Bella’s shirt up until she broke away from Garrett. He tossed it off her body and his lips found her shoulder, pressing biting kisses to her skin.

Bella was wearing another one of her sexy panty sets. This one was a sheer periwinkle with black embroidery on it. Garrett growled lowly. “I know what I’m getting you for Christmas, pretty girl. More stuff like this.”

“I match,” she smiled, getting up and shimmying out of her tight black jeans. Her panties were the same material as her bra, leaving little to imagination. “Come on, boys. I’m almost naked here.” Garrett tore his shirt from his body and eased his jeans over his hips. Again, he was commando underneath. “Do you not own any underwear?” she teased, her fingers moving to his cock and squeezing gently.

“He probably needs to do laundry,” Edward snickered, removing his own jeans and revealing his tight boxer briefs.

“I do not need to do laundry, asshole,” Garrett scoffed. “Easy access for my pretty girl.” He tugged on her hands and bit his lip. “I can’t wait to feel you, Bella.”

“Hmmmm,” she hummed as Edward kissed her neck and pressed his cock into her ass. “I can’t wait to feel both of you inside me. But, I want to try something. You both had your live pornos. I want …”

“I’m not doing anything to Edward,” Garrett said flatly.

“Listen,” she admonished. “I want to experience sixty nine while one of you takes me from behind.” She jutted out her lip, rolling her hips against Edward’s hardness. She looked up at Edward. “Don’t you want me to suck your cock while Garrett slides between my pussy lips?”

“What we do for you,” Edward growled, turning her in his arms and kissing her hard. She moaned as Garrett pressed her between the two of them. Their hands were everywhere, touching every inch of her skin. Garrett unclasped her bra, removing it and cupping her breasts. Edward kissed down her body, easing her panties over her hips. The scent of her arousal hit him smack in the face once he lifted her leg, seeing her bare, glistening sex. He inhaled deeply, relishing in the sweet, earthy fragrance that was inherently Bella. He bit at her hip bones before he stood up. Bella pushed his boxer briefs down, gesturing to the couch. Edward lay down on his back, his cock twitching as he settled onto the leather cushions. Bella moved to straddle his head, her pussy dripping in anticipation.

Edward didn’t waste any time, pulling her down to taste her sweetness. She gasped, falling forward. Her head dropped at the feeling of Edward’s insistent tongue swirling around her sensitive nub. Looking back at Edward and Garrett, who was stroking his hardness, she prepared for her wish, her request. Bella wrapped her hand around Edward’s length, pumping him gently. Tenderly, she kissed the very tip of his cock, tasting the pearl of pre-cum at the end of it. Edward moaned against her pussy when she kissed him. It urged her on and she slid her mouth over his arousal. Edward’s strangled groan indicated he enjoyed it and his licking increased in speed.

Garrett watched Edward feast on their girl while she bobbed her head over his best friend’s dick. He walked closer, palming her ass and touching her. She stopped her bobbing, pumping Edward’s hardness. “Inside me, Garrett,” she whispered.

Edward stopped his licking, waiting for Garrett to push into her. Once he was seated inside of Bella, Edward moved his head, continuing his sucking kisses to her clit. Garrett felt the wetness of her pussy and from Edward’s mouth. Strangely, Garrett was intrigued and _turned on_ by that. He moved slowly, sensually as he thrust in and out. His hands massaged her ass while Edward nibbled on her clit and squeezed her breasts.

“Fuck,” Garrett groaned, his hips rolling easily. “This is fucking sensory overload.”

Bella released Edward’s cock with a pop. “You’re telling me. Edward’s soft tongue and your hard cock … I’m fucking dripping.”  Edward moaned, his head nodding as his hands tightened around her hips. “So good. So … fuck.” She gasped as Edward bit down on her clit, causing a ripple of desire to shudder through her. She turned back to Edward’s long, thick cock and sunk her mouth back over him.

Garrett felt Bella’s wetness. His cock was coated with her arousal. He easily moved within her tight, silken walls. He could feel the pressure of Edward’s mouth on her clit through her pussy. It added another element of pleasure for Garrett. Edward didn’t say much, but his low moans and tight hold on Bella’s body indicated that he was also enjoying himself. All of it was too much, but not enough. Bella shuddered again, causing her muscles to squeeze Garrett’s dick. She stopped sucking Edward’s cock, whimpering. “Fuck, Edward. Your tongue … more.”

Edward eagerly complied with her vague request. His tongue was slithering on her clit. It was hard and pulsing against his wet, hot tongue. Her juices dripped freely onto his face. It was so intimate to taste her pussy, to see her sex and know that only he and Garrett could make her come as hard as she had. Adding to the sensation was Bella’s sweet mouth around his own cock and seeing Garrett plunge his hardness inside of her. Garrett was right in his description of sensory overload. It was taking all of Edward’s restraint to not blow his load into Bella’s sweet mouth.

Bella was shivering with need as Garrett’s thrusts increased in power. Edward felt the change and he added biting nibbles to her clit. Her arousal flowed readily, oozing out of her. The whole experience was one huge orgasm. Her skin was ignited with want, compounded by the power of Garrett’s cock and the insistence of Edward’s mouth. She growled, sucking Edward’s hardness, wanting him to fill her mouth with his sweet release. She couldn’t take it anymore, her body was ready to implode. She released Edward’s cock, twisting her wrist as Garrett’s movements grew faster and harder, causing her body to quake. “Yes, yes, yes. Right there,” she whimpered, her hand pumping Edward’s cock. “Harder. Fucking, harder!”

Edward pulled his mouth away when her arousal became too much for him, nearly drowning him with the amount. He kept his hand roughly rubbing her clit as Garrett pounded into her. “Oh, GOD!” Bella screamed as Garrett stopped abruptly, grunting as his body filled hers. Edward watched as his best friend’s dick throbbed within her, forcing streams of cum into her tight, sweet pussy. She collapsed, her body boneless. She took a few breaths, wrapping her lips back around Edward’s cock and quickly brought him to his own orgasm, exploding into her mouth.

Garrett fell into a chair, his body sweating. Bella was on her side, her face pressed to Edward’s thigh. Her legs were on either side of Edward’s head and he was idly tracing his fingertips along the backs of her thighs. Carefully, Bella did get up and curled up against Edward on the couch. “You guys better not be tired,” she giggled.

“Edward shouldn’t be. He laid on his back the entire time,” Garrett snorted. Edward scowled at him, flipping him off. “What else were you hoping for, pretty girl?”

“Both of you. Inside me,” she purred, kissing Edward’s mouth.

“We will, love,” Edward said, hugging her close. “Just give us some time to recuperate. Why don’t we take a shower and see where the night will take us?” Bella smiled, getting up from Edward’s arms. She walked, without shame, to the stairs to her master suite. Both men could see evidence of their tryst on her inner thighs. They couldn’t wait to continue their sexual interlude, but their bodies weren’t up for the task. Edward’s suggestion for a shower would reinvigorate them and prepare them for round two.

Getting up, they all went up to Bella’s master suite and they took a shower. It was playful and sexy. Their touches woke up both Edward and Garrett’s bodies. They couldn’t get to the bed fast enough. With kisses and caresses, they worked each other into a frenzy. “I need both of you. Now,” Bella commanded, her hands around their dicks.

“Sit on Edward’s lap, pretty girl. Facing me,” Garrett growled. Edward had already coated his cock with lubricant. Bella looked back at him, moving so her ass was right above him. Carefully, Edward pushed the head of his arousal into her asshole. Bella shuddered as her eyes rolled back in her head. “Do you like it when Edward is in your ass?”

“Fuck, so full,” she murmured, her legs splayed wide open.

“Do you want more?” Edward whispered in her ear. She nodded, staring up at Garrett. He slid into her pussy and draped her legs over his shoulders. Almost immediately, Bella screamed as her body had her first orgasm. When they were together, the three of them, she had so many. Edward bent his legs, thrusting into her ass while Garrett pounded, in tandem, into her core. She was lost in their hard bodies in her and the feeling of completion.

“It never ceases to amaze me how much you love this, pretty girl,” Garrett grunted out. “Your pussy is squeezing me so tightly. And you’re so fucking wet.” She couldn’t respond. Her mind was gone and she living through the sensations of both their cocks bringing her closer to the edge of heaven or hell or a combination of both.

“Hmmmm,” Bella whimpered, her body tightening around both of them. “I’m going to come. Fuck! Harder!” Garrett stopped his movements, but stayed within her as Edward thrust deeper into her ass. “FUCK!” Edward stopped and then Garrett took over, pounding into her. She was screaming and then her body reacted. Garrett was forced out as her pussy pulsated, soaking them both with her release. Garrett ran his fingers over her folds while Edward took over with his thrusts. Edward had his orgasm and his cock slipped out. Garrett eased back into her, rolling his hips and giving her another climax while he had his own explosion inside of her tight pussy.

Bella rolled off Edward’s body and she shuddered with powerful aftershocks from her orgasm. The muscles between her legs were twitching. Garrett got up and grabbed a washcloth to soothe her sore muscles. Edward held her, whispering soft words of comfort and adoration. They made quick work of changing the bed and cuddling under the sheets. Bella fell asleep quickly that night, safe in the arms of the men she opened her heart to. The two men whom she loved.

**A/N: Pervy pic teasers are on my tumblr. Seriously, this girl has it sooooo good! Leave me some!**

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Our journey is continuing with Edward, Bella and Garrett. I do have a blog for this story. It’s a continuation of the _Renovations_ blog. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written. It will be updated on Wednesdays and Saturdays with teasers on Sundays and Thursdays.**

**Also, thank you to Christina Downs for her help with planning out the story and wielding her red pen (cursor). You rock, girlie! Mwah!**

**Chapter Twelve**

“Bella?” Edward called. “Your Blackberry is going crazy.”

“Text or phone call?” Bella asked, tossing her hair up into a messy ponytail as she came up from the laundry room.

“Phone call. Marcus Volturi?” Edward replied, taking her phone off the charger. He was making the three of them some turkey tetrazzini. It was Sunday night and they were all dreading going back to work.

“Oh, he’s my boss,” Bella frowned, snuggling next to Garrett, who was trying to snag a few tastes of Edward’s meal. She picked up the phone. “Marcus? What’s up?”

“Bella, I’m sorry to bother you at home,” Marcus said. “Aro asked me to call you. He has a dear friend in New York, Carmen D’Amato, and her husband, Eleazar, who are in need of an adoption attorney. They are fostering a young man, but the birth parents are … they’re awful. They won’t let him go. Alec has been living with them for over a year now and he wants desperately to be a part of the family.”

“Aro has another adoption attorney in New York. Felix is amazing,” Bella replied.

“He’s good, but he’s not you,” Marcus explained. “Aro needs you to fly out to New York to take care of this custody dispute and adoption proceeding. You have what it takes to make Carmen, Eleazar and Alec a family.”

“When?” Bella frowned.

“Aro wanted you to fly out tonight, but I told him that you had things that you need to take care of. I know you have four or five adoptions on your plate, in addition to custody amendment. I told him the earliest I could let you go is in a week. Felix can take over your cases after that,” Marcus explained, his voice pitifully apologetic. “My brother wasn’t pleased, but he agreed to the terms.”

“How long will I be in New York, Marcus?” Bella asked, sitting down dejectedly on the stool next to Garrett.

“As long as it takes to settle everything with the D’Amatos,” Marcus said. “You’ll be staying in the corporate apartments in New York, on our dime. We’ll ship whatever you need.”

“Okay, okay,” Bella sighed, pinching her nose. “What will happen here? What if you get new cases for me?”

“We’ll handle it. Aro really wants you to take care of his friends,” Marcus explained. “I’ll let you get back to your holiday and I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll have more information for you then.” He hung up and Bella put her phone on the granite countertop.

“When do you go?” Edward asked, his voice sad and small.

“I leave at the end of the week,” she explained. “I’m going to New York for the foreseeable future until this adoption custody thing is handled.” She pouted, her heart empty at the prospect of leaving Edward and Garrett.

“We’ve got a week to spend with each other. And we’re both gainfully employed. It’s not like we can’t fly out to see you,” Garrett said, cupping her heart-shaped face.

“You’d come and visit me?” Bella asked, her heart leaping to her throat.

“I’ve never been to New York,” Garrett chuckled. “Maybe we can celebrate the New Year at Time’s Square?”

“We’ll talk on the phone, Skype, email,” Edward offered, taking Bella’s tiny hand in his. “We can come out to spend Christmas with you. Enjoy the holidays with you.”

“What about your families?” she asked, feeling guilty about taking them away from their friends, families, especially on the holidays. They both waved it off. “We’ll discuss it as we get closer. Tonight, can we just make love and pretend like I’m not leaving?”

“Let’s enjoy our dinner first, love,” Edward chided. “Then, we will spend the night making love to you and showing you how much we _will_ miss you.” And they did. It made leaving in the morning difficult since they spent most of their evening making love in front of the Christmas tree and moving, finally, to Bella’s bedroom. They managed to fall asleep, in a tangled mess of bare limbs and sated bodies, around two in the morning. When Bella’s alarm went off at six, she moaned, not wanting to leave the warmth and safety of her boyfriends’ arms. However, she had a shit ton of work to get finished before she would depart for New York City.

The work began, in earnest, as soon as she arrived at her Seattle office. Marcus summoned her after she got her messages from her assistant and paralegal, Quil. In her meeting with Marcus, he explained more details about Aro’s request and why he wanted her. Alec, Carmen and Eleazar’s foster son, had been sexually abused by a man, who looked a lot like Felix. As soon as Felix walked into the room, Alec had soiled himself and worked himself into a fit, having to be hospitalized for almost two weeks. It was Carmen who suggested that a woman handle adoption since Alec was not wary of women. Alec’s birth mother did harm the boy, per se, but she didn’t protect him either from his disgusting sperm donor.

Secretly, she had prayed that Aro was showing his friends favoritism, but after reading the file, she knew she had to take this case. So, she agreed to handle it and Marcus handed her the itinerary for her trip. She was leaving early in the morning on Saturday and there was no return date. Bella sighed, thanking Marcus and went to her own office, working on the crap load of stuff that needed to be completed before she left.

Unfortunately, Bella didn’t get home until after ten that night, and each night following. She had zero time to do anything, save to eat and speak briefly with Edward and Garrett before crashing just to repeat the process again the next day. On Friday, she got home around seven, only because Marcus physically carried her out of her office. He chided her about working too hard and told her to relax before she flew out early the following morning. Bella was pissed, but secretly grateful. She still needed to pack.

When she arrived at her home, she was shocked to see Edward and Garrett waiting for her. Essie, bless her heart, had taken all of Bella’s dry cleaning earlier in the week to get laundered. They had made her dinner and vowed to help her pack, after she enjoyed a soak in the bathtub. She pouted when they declined her invitation to join her, but Edward traced the dark circles under her eyes and said that she needed rest more than anything. He kissed her softly before Garrett hugged her to his body, his lips finding her ear. Feeling their warmth and finally relaxing against them only proved that she did need to rest and just _be_.

Once she finished her bath, she dressed in some comfy, warm pajamas. Normally, she’d wear some sort of sexy negligee, but working for such long hours had made her exhausted and quite frankly, a touch sick. Edward and Garrett carried up her luggage from the basement. Together, they packed for their girl. Bella wanted to help, but her body just gave out. She watched sleepily as both men packed her freshly laundered dress clothes, some casual wear and other necessities. “All you need to do is pack your makeup, medications and other daily items,” Edward said as he put the suitcase onto the ground. Garrett hung the garment bag in the closet. “We’ll miss you, love.”

“I’ll miss you, too,” she sniffled, her eyes filling with tears. “I don’t want to go. I know I have to, but …” She curled up, burying her face into her knees. It was all too much. The case with Alec, Carmen and Eleazar, flying to New York and possibly running into her ex-husband. _Unlikely, Isabella. New York City has nearly eight million people living in it. What’s the likelihood that you’ll run into James?_ “I’m sorry for turning into a weepy girl. I guess I’m just overtired.”

“We’re just as lost, too, pretty girl,” Garrett said, quickly removing his clothes and crawling into bed with her. “It sucked this week because you were so busy and you were still here. Edward nearly lost it with Mrs. Cope.”

“I thought you were done with their renovations?” Bella asked.

“We are, but she wouldn’t take no for an answer when it came to her master suite. She spoke to the Banner’s and asked if we could work on her master suite renovation before we handled theirs. Mrs. Banner said yes because she wanted to enjoy the holidays before we tore apart her kitchen,” Edward grumbled, curling around her and burying his nose into her hair. “Mrs. Cope smugly handed me her tablet, showing me ideas that she had pinned on Pinterest. I told her that I needed to get some air, thrusting the tablet to her and spent ten minutes screaming in my truck. The Copes aren’t our only clients.”

“Thank goodness we have amazing crews that do the work without us babysitting them,” Garrett snickered. “Anyhow, enough of our problems. We’ll handle the Copes, the Banners and whomever else later. My pretty girl needs her sleep. Your eyes are at half-mast and you feel warm.”

“I’m probably a touch sick,” she said, putting her cheek on Garrett’s shoulder. “I’ll be fine. Tomorrow, I’m traveling and I’m off on Sunday so I can get settled in my corporate apartment. The case begins in earnest on Monday.”

“Well, you sleep, love,” Edward whispered. “We’re taking you to the airport tomorrow morning.”

Bella didn’t respond. Her body was already deep in slumber, curled up against Garrett with Edward holding her to his strong body. The last thing Edward thought before he fell asleep, listening to Bella’s quiet breaths and Garrett’s rhythmic snores, was that he loved them both, but his heart belonged to Bella.

How would he survive their long absence?

Would this change their relationship?

Would she still care for them when she returned?

 _Does she love me?_ Edward frowned, holding her tighter. _Because, I love her. So much._

**A/N: Our lovers are going to be separated. Oh no! What do you think will happen? Leave a review with your guess! Hugs!**

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Our journey is continuing with Edward, Bella and Garrett. I do have a blog for this story. It’s a continuation of the _Renovations_ blog. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written. It will be updated on Wednesdays and Saturdays with teasers on Sundays and Thursdays.**

**Also, thank you to Christina Downs for her help with planning out the story and wielding her red pen (cursor). You rock, girlie! Mwah!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

“Thank you, Ms. Swan,” Carmen D’Amato said, hugging Bella tightly. “I have no doubt that with your help, we can get Alec’s birth parents’ rights removed. They caused so much damage to my little boy. I hate seeing him so empty.”

Bella watched as the boy played robotically in the firm’s play room. He was still heavily medicated, but was recovering, slowly from his traumatic ordeal of meeting Felix. Upon seeing a picture of Felix and a photo of his birth father, Bella understood why the boy was upset. They were nearly identical in every way, except the eyes. Felix had dark brown eyes while Alec’s birth father, Sean, had bright green eyes. Sean, though, looked evil, dark and mean, a monster among men.

“With a mother like you, Mrs. D’Amato, Alec will grow and thrive to be the man he was supposed to be,” Bella whispered. “And call me Bella. We have a long journey and such formalities aren’t needed.”

“Only if you call me Carmen,” she replied, hugging her new attorney. “I’m sorry that my husband couldn’t make it back from his business trip. There was an awful snowstorm that canceled his flight.”

“It’s no problem. I wanted to make sure that Alec was okay with me helping him out. Our physical similarities worked in our favor,” Bella quipped.

Carmen D’Amato was ten years older than Bella, but was the same height and build to the warm, loving woman. Alec looked at Bella a long time before he started talking. However, once he sensed that Bella wasn’t a threat, he opened up and told her all about what his parents did to him.

“If you could, please gather all of the medical records and information regarding Alec. Before we can proceed with the adoption, we need proof that Alec’s parents abused him. If he’s sent back to them, it could physically and emotionally scar him, irrevocably harming him. I also need to spend some time reading on adoption case law in New York. I’m qualified to practice law here, but it’s been a long time since I’ve done it. I’m praying that we can have this all settled before the New Year.”

“Everything?” Carmen asked.

“Everything. Medical records, dental records, reports from his school, psychologist records. We need as much ammunition to terminate their parental rights,” Bella said. “I also want Alec to be examined by our psychologist. I would like him to speak on his own behalf. He’s nine and he should have a say in where he wants to live. However, I don’t want to put him on the stand if he can’t handle it.”

“A woman, right?” Carmen verified.

“Yes. Dr. Jane Wong comes highly recommended and works wonderfully with children,” Bella soothed. “But, I do want to read up on the latest case law. Give me until next week. I should have some more information for you then. For now, just enjoy your son and give him extra snuggles.”

The two women hugged again and Carmen left with her foster son. He timidly waved at Bella, which Bella responded with a one fingered wave in return. He smiled shyly, holding his mother’s hand as they rode down to the lobby of the massive glass and steel office building. Bella turned on her heel, walking to her temporary office and began reading up on as many recent cases that were similar to Alec’s.

Bella had been in New York City for a little over a week. Carmen couldn’t meet with Bella since Alec was admitted to a psychiatric facility. It gave Bella an opportunity to get over the flu. As soon as she arrived in New York, her body collapsed and her fever escalated. She called Aro on Sunday evening, sounding like death warmed over. However, he came over and took care of her along with his wife, Sofia. Edward and Garrett were ready to fly out when they heard how sick she was, but she told them that she’d be fine. Bella was able to go into the office toward the end of the week, researching the case.

Aro poked his head into Bella’s office after her meeting with Carmen. “You are still recuperating, Isabella Swan. I know you don’t want Sofia to babysit you again,” Aro chided.

“I like Sofia,” Bella smirked, taking some ibuprofen. “But, I’m feeling better. Just battling a headache since I left my reading glasses at home.”

“Home, corporate apartment or home, Seattle?” Aro snorted.

“Home, Seattle,” Bella deadpanned. “My boyfriend is sending them to me. He said that he shipped them on Friday. I didn’t realize that I didn’t have them since I was battling the funk last week.”

“Boyfriend?” Aro asked, his thick brows arching over his own thick glasses. “Is this new?”

“About three months, almost four,” Bella answered. “I didn’t expect it, but I’m happy.”

“Excellent,” Aro smiled. “I’m sorry about taking you away from him for so long.”

“He’s understanding,” Bella smiled. _Both of them understand, but they know it’s a part of my job._

“Well, you go home, Bella. You are still not a hundred percent. I don’t want you to relapse,” Aro said, hugging her. Bella agreed and packed up her laptop and the D’Amato file. Bundling up, she went down to the lobby. She waved at the security guard.

“Do you want a car, Ms. Swan?” he asked.

She looked out the window and shook her head. It was lightly snowing and the walk wasn’t that bad. Slipping her bag over her body, she went outside. The weather was brisk, but Bella loved it. Seattle didn’t have the weather like New York City. It felt more like Christmas with the snow falling and the lights twinkling on the trees. Bella was not really paying attention and ran into a hard body. “Oh, shit!” she squeaked. “I’m so sorry!”

The body turned around and the ice blue eyes of her ex-husband narrowed at her. “Isabella?” he asked, his voice deep and gravely. “What are you doing here?”

“Um, I’m working on an adoption. It’s a friend of Aro’s and a very delicate situation,” Bella said, smiling tightly. “How are you?” She looked at her ex-husband. He looked tired and shaggy. His hair was longer than normal and his face was covered with a scraggly beard.

“I’m good,” he replied, his hands rubbing Bella’s shoulders. “You look absolutely beautiful, Isabella.” His eyes appraised her, looking at her hungrily.

Bella stepped back, feeling very uncomfortable. “Thank you. I wish I could say the same,” she said dryly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m great,” he said, waving his hand dismissively. “Do you want to get some dinner? Have a drink?”

“Sorry, James. I can’t. I’m getting over the flu and this case is … I’m sorry,” Bella said, stepping further back from her ex-husband. She was getting a creepy vibe from him. His eyes were glazed over and he was looking at her like he wanted her. “I’m going to go.”

“Come on, Bella,” James said, taking her arm and squeezing it tightly. “I miss you.”

Ripping her arm from his grip, she held up her hands. “You don’t get to miss me, James. You asked for a divorce. You found another woman, another _wife._ A woman who gave you a child, James. I can’t …” She turned on her heel, waving down a cab. Jumping into the cab, she barked out her address and they pulled away. Bella was shaking since James’ behavior was not normal. She tried to ignore it, but that was not the man she divorced.

Edward and Garrett skyped her around ten. She smiled and told them about the case. Purposefully, she chose to not mention her run-in with her ex-husband and his subsequent odd behavior. If it continued to be a problem, then she’d mention. For now, it probably was a fluke. An unfortunate happenstance that occurred on the streets of New York City.

**A/N: But was it really? An unfortunate happenstance? Pictures of New York City, Volturi and Volturi Law Offices and Bella’s corporate apartment are on my blog. The link for that is in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Our journey is continuing with Edward, Bella and Garrett. I do have a blog for this story. It’s a continuation of the _Renovations_ blog. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written. It will be updated on Wednesdays and Saturdays with teasers on Sundays and Thursdays.**

**Also, thank you to Christina Downs for her help with planning out the story and wielding her red pen (cursor). You rock, girlie! Mwah!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

“So, when do you want to fly out to visit Bella?” Garrett asked. “Do you want to leave on Christmas Eve, coming back on New Year’s Day or extend our visit?” He was standing in the Cope’s home, looking at flights in the kitchen.

“Shouldn’t you be building something?” Edward asked, waiting on hold with the city to bitch at them regarding some nonexistent permit issue.

“I can’t,” Garrett shrugged. “Construction is on hold until you get the permit issue resolved. We could be out getting supplies for the master bathroom, but I’m afraid to buy anything with Mrs. Cope’s indecisiveness. She gave us the thumbs up for the grey tile, white cabinets and quartz countertops, but she may want travertine, marble and dark wood tomorrow. That woman is going to send us into the poor house with her constant changing.”

“No more after this,” Edward said. “If she wants something else remodeled, we’ll give her name to another contractor. Liam and his crew are just as good as us.”

“Or, we could do it, but not be the project managers,” Garrett suggested. “Daniel has been asking for more responsibility. I think he’s very capable to do it. Obviously, we’d have to okay any plans, but he could run the sites.”

“We do need to promote a few …” Edward trailed off, but someone picked up the line. “Hello, my name is Edward Masen and I submitted several permits for a location on Mercer Island. A building inspector came by and said that there were a few issues. My permits were approved, but the inspector put a stop to our work.” Edward listened as the woman looked up the information after he provided the address and his contact information. “Okay, great. So, he was misinformed? Right, he went to the wrong address. We’re okay. Thank you for clearing that up. I appreciate it.” Edward ended the call. “The guy was at the wrong house.”

“Where was he supposed to be?” Garrett asked.

“Same street, but on the other end of the subdivision. He flip-flopped the house numbers,” Edward said. “We can continue working. Get the guys in from lunch. I want to have the bathroom framed out by the end of business today.”

Garrett nodded, calling out to their crew. The three guys came back in and Edward worked with them. By four, the bathroom had a rough lay out. Tomorrow, they’d work on finishing the plumbing and finalizing Mrs. Cope’s design choices. She thanked them as they left, giving Edward and Garrett plates full of cookies. They smiled, driving back to their apartment complex. Garrett followed Edward into his two bedroom apartment, hoping that his best friend would feed him. “Don’t you have your own apartment?” Edward deadpanned as his friend took of his shoes and plopped down on the couch.

“I do, but you have food,” Garrett said, giving Edward a sly smirk.

“Why am I friends with you?” Edward grumbled. “You are such a leech.”

“You love me and you love my body,” Garrett chuckled. Edward chucked a kitchen towel at his friend. “We never finished our conversation about visiting Bella or promoting Daniel.”

“The Daniel decision is easy. He should get his own project. That place just around the corner from our apartments. It’ll be perfect for him. We can test him on his decision-making skills and how he handles clients. With as popular as our business is, we need more project managers. I have no issues in creating sketches and designs for these places, but physically trying to maintain them is too much. I also suggest Seth. He’s just as capable as Daniel.”

“Yeah. I’d hate to turn away clients,” Garrett nodded. “A lot of the calls we’re getting are based off the work we did in Bella’s redesigned home. So many people love it and want to mimic it.”

“Speaking of Bella …” Edward said, working in the kitchen to make dinner for them. “I think that we should talk to Bella before we schedule our flights. I don’t know what her schedule is going to be like. She could be in court all day. I don’t want to fly out there and hang out with you in her corporate apartment. I love you, Garrett, but I can only handle so much of you.”

“What? Working with me and sharing the same girl is too much?” Garrett laughed. Edward rolled his eyes, sautéing some chopped beef. Garrett turned on the television, his brow furrowed. “Ed? Have you noticed? Bella seems – I don’t know – off lately. Distracted.”

“The case is a heartbreaker,” Edward frowned. “Obviously, Bella hasn’t said much, but from what I gather, the kid was abused by his birth parents and they refuse to let his foster family adopt him.”

“People suck,” Garrett spat. “Who would abuse a child? That’s crap.” He nibbled on his lip, the hamster in his head spinning. “There’s more than just the case. She seems jumpy. Could she be regretting this? Us?”

“I don’t know,” Edward muttered, tossing in some vegetables while he boiled water for some rice. “We can talk to her tonight. See if she’ll open up?” Garrett nodded. Edward finished making dinner and set the stir fry on the breakfast bar. They ate heartily. Garrett did the dishes since Edward did provide him with sustenance. As he was putting the food away, Edward’s laptop chimed with a Skype call from Bella. They settled on the couch while Edward answered the call.

“Hey guys,” Bella smiled, her pale face filling the screen. “Miss me?”

“Always, love,” Edward chuckled. “How’s the case? Everything going alright?”

“It’s improving,” she sighed, running her hand through her damp hair. She had obviously just gotten out of the shower. “I was able to give Carmen and Eleazar some really good news today. One hurdle is gone.”

“That’s amazing news, pretty girl,” Garrett said. “Do you have any good news for us?”

“I think it is. If things continue on the same trend, I should be back in Seattle by the second week in January,” she smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Bella, how are you? Really?” Edward asked. He arched a brow and she blushed, her eyes dropping to the keyboard of her laptop. “You can talk to us. Is it the case?”

“No, it’s not,” she sighed. “The case is going very well. It should be done by the second week in January. I’ve got a supportive judge and a solid case against the child’s family. Carmen and Eleazar will have their son, officially, by the New Year. It’s James.”

“Your ex?” Garrett snarled.

“Yeah. I ran into him a couple weeks ago. I was walking back to my apartment and I literally bumped into him. We chatted for a few minutes, but he was _off_. He said he missed me and that he wanted to take me out,” Bella said, her eye brows furrowing. “I said no and he grabbed me. I had bruises on my arms, but I bruise easily.”

“Don’t make me fly out there to kick his ass,” Edward growled, his temper flaring. “He hurt you!” Bella didn’t respond, just anxiously twisted her watch on her wrist.

“There’s more, isn’t there?” Garrett asked.

“Ever since that day, James has just _shown_ up. He pops out of nowhere, asking to go out and spend time together. I reminded him of his new _wife_ and baby, but he waved them off like they don’t exist. Plus, he doesn’t look like the James that I was married to. He was always pulled together, slick and sophisticated. Now? He’s scruffy and dirty.”

“He hasn’t touched you since your first encounter?” Edward questioned, trying to keep his temper in check. He wanted to hurt James for hurting Bella. She hesitated. “Bella?!”

“He tried to get me to join him in a cab. I slipped and fell, but after that I used the car service provided by the firm,” Bella rambled, tears splashing onto her cheeks. “I haven’t seen him since.”

“Pretty girl, do you think that James could really hurt you?” Garrett asked. “Are you afraid? Have you told Aro?”

“I’m not afraid. Confused is the more appropriate term. I have told Aro and he was the one who pushed for me to use car service,” Bella muttered. “I know that Aro told the security guys to keep an eye out, but you never know. I’m fine. I’ll be fine. James means nothing to me.”

“But, he obviously harbors feelings for you, love,” Edward said. “I’m really concerned about his erratic behavior. I thought he was married and had a child?”

“From what Aro told me, James is separated from his wife. She has custody of his son and refuses to allow James visitation. The reason he knows this is because Victoria, James’ wife, spoke with Aro about representing her in divorce proceedings. My boss broke attorney client privilege because he was concerned about my well-being. James went off the deep end when he lost his job. He beat up his wife once. She packed up and left, living with her parents in New Jersey,” Bella explained. “I’m well protected. My corporate apartment is in a safe neighborhood. And like I said, I haven’t seen him since that incident with the cab.”

“I’m still concerned,” Edward grumbled. “Which brings us to our coming out to see you. I want to be with you, especially now, since your ex-husband has gone cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs. When can we fly out?”

“I’m working up until Christmas Eve. I’m off the Christmas holiday and the weekend following it, but working the few days before New Year’s. Aro invited me to celebrate with his family, but I haven’t committed to anything,” Bella said. “Why don’t you guys fly out on Christmas Eve and stay through the New Year.”

Garrett whipped out his tablet, finding the appropriate flights. “We’ll be in the air by nine in the morning on Christmas Eve,” he smirked, buying tickets for both he and Edward. “Are you certain you don’t want us sooner?”

“What about your commitments?” Bella asked.

“We give all of our crews two weeks off at Christmas,” Edward explained. “We have another week of work to do before they’re off until January fifth.”

“No, fly out on Christmas Eve,” Bella smiled. “Now, tell me about how things are going with you?”

**A/N Reunited at last! I have that seventies song, “Reunited” playing in my head right now. It’s got that perfect love making _groove_. **

**And don’t you think that Bella is totally deflecting about James? Denial ain’t a river in Egypt. Leave me some lovin!**

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Our journey is continuing with Edward, Bella and Garrett. I do have a blog for this story. It’s a continuation of the _Renovations_ blog. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written. It will be updated on Wednesdays and Saturdays with teasers on Sundays and Thursdays.**

**Also, thank you to Christina Downs for her help with planning out the story and wielding her red pen (cursor). You rock, girlie! Mwah!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

James was angry. So angry. Everything he had worked for had disintegrated over the past three years. First, he met Victoria on a business trip to New York City. She worked for another advertising firm, trying to get a deal for her company. James, ever the charmer, got the deal and managed to land dinner with Victoria. They flirted, teased and eventually made out. In the back of his mind, he felt guilty about what he was doing to his wife, but Victoria’s red lips felt perfect against his mouth. That first trip, all they did was kiss.

The second trip, they fucked. James finally felt he’d met his match. Bella was a good wife, but she was too demure. Too perfect. And never home. When James slammed into Victoria, he was lost to her. Her pussy was tight, wet and willing. Each following trip to New York, James and Victoria fucked. He loved it.

That all changed, though, when Victoria called him at his Chicago office. She was hysterical, explaining that she was pregnant. Four months pregnant. With James’ baby. He knew that he couldn’t abandon his mistress. He loved Victoria.

With Bella, it never could be anything more. Yes, they were married, but their relationship was distant. It was James’ fault. He turned away from her when she told him of her medical issues and unlikely chance that they would ever get pregnant. He stayed faithful, until he met Victoria. Now? She was the mother of his child.

James asked for a divorce from his wife of ten years. He gave her everything she wanted and he moved out to New York City to be with Victoria. He began working in his firm’s New York Office and he finally felt like his life was making sense. Once the divorce was finalized, James and Victoria got married in a small civil ceremony just before their son, James Jr., was born.

Then, his life began to fall apart. James Jr. was born with significant medical issues. Victoria had to quit her job to care for their son full-time. James missed a great deal of work because of the doctor’s appointments, medical treatments, and surgeries. He applied for FMLA and was granted an intermittent leave. His work, however, suffered. He wasn’t at the top of his game. Tiny mistakes were slipping through the cracks and his bosses noticed a change in his behavior. They gave him the benefit of the doubt for over a year, but when the firm lost a huge client because of James’ mistakes, they let him go.

James turned to drinking and when he drank, he was mean. Worse than that, cruel. One night, James Jr. wouldn’t stop crying. Victoria was trying to calm him, but to no avail. James roared in anger, backhanding his wife and sending her flying across the room. She hit her head and landed clumsily on her arm, breaking it. James stumbled from the power of his attack, ramming his temple into the doorjamb of the nursery. He fell into an unconscious heap on the floor. Victoria got up, her face swollen, head bleeding and arm broken. She grabbed her baby, packing a bag and running out of the apartment, never looking back as she rode the Staten Island Ferry to New Jersey.

In the past three years, James got divorced, moved to New York, got remarried, had a baby, lost his job and now in the process of going through _another_ divorce. On top of that? His ex-wife looked sexy as fuck and _happy_. He wanted to reconnect with her and she disappeared. She only ever went to the office, which he was barred from and her hoity-toity corporate apartment. He knew that she’d never take him back, but he was so pissed. He wanted to make her pay for what Bella did to him.

 _She did nothing, asshole. You did this to yourself,_ came the snarky voice of his subconscious.

He hid in the shadows outside of her apartment. He had gotten cleaned up, getting a haircut and dressed in his finest suit. He was hoping that he could be allowed into her apartment. He wanted to drop off a surprise for his wife. That surprise was security cameras. He wanted to bring her down, make her fall as far as he did. Isabella Swan owed him. It was _her_ fault that this happened.

Smoothing down his overcoat, he picked up the bouquet of flowers he’d purchased. He walked confidently, greeting the young female security guard. “Hello,” he said, flashing his million dollar smile. “I was wondering if you could help me.”

“Do you have a reservation?” she asked, blushing at the handsome man in front of her.

“No, but my wife does,” he replied. “She was called out here for an adoption case. Isabella Swan?”

“Oh, Ms. Swan! She’s so sweet,” the security guard tittered. “She’s been here for a few weeks now. I didn’t know she was married.”

“For over ten years,” James said, leaning forward and handing the guard a flower. “I was hoping that I could be let into her apartment. I flew out to surprise her. Woo her.”

“I can’t let you in,” the guard said apologetically.

“Please? I don’t want to call my wife and ruin the surprise,” James cooed. The guard giggled nervously. “It’s been three weeks since I’ve last made love to her and I need my wife.”

“I could get into huge trouble,” she said, her voice tight. “But, if my boyfriend flew out to see me, I’d want to be surprised. Come on.” He beamed excitedly, following her to the elevator. She chattered about Bella and how sweet James was for surprising her. He just listened, not really adding to her conversation. He just needed her key to get into her apartment. On the sixth floor, the guard pointed to a corner location and let him inside. “I hope she’s really surprised. Have fun!”

“Thank you,” James said, closing the door after she left. He made note of how the door was locked and then, he began his work. He set up the tiny cameras in the living space, bedroom, focused on her bed, bathroom and kitchen. Checking the positioning of the lenses, he set them to record continuously, saving them directly to the hard drive of his computer. Once he was satisfied with the cameras, he did some snooping. He saw a file on the kitchen counter. _D’Amato Adoption_. He took a few pictures of the file, focusing on the email address. Pocketing his phone, he locked the door and slipped out of Bella’s apartment. Moving quickly, he set up the receiver of the cameras in a hidden corner of the stairwell. He checked the feed once in the stairwell and again when he was down on the street. The cameras and tiny microphones were working perfectly. He prayed that this paid off. He needed something to bring down Bella.

She had to hurt as much as he did.

**A/N: Yeah, James sucks. Tell me how much in a review! Hugs to all of you!**

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Our journey is continuing with Edward, Bella and Garrett. I do have a blog for this story. It’s a continuation of the _Renovations_ blog. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written. It will be updated on Wednesdays and Saturdays with teasers on Sundays and Thursdays.**

**Also, thank you to Christina Downs for her help with planning out the story and wielding her red pen (cursor). You rock, girlie! Mwah!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

“Okay, Carmen and Eleazar,” Bella said. “We have a court date for January seventh for the adoption. Alec’s birth parents had their parental rights revoked, thanks to the judge. With everything that you did for Alec, we’ll be all set.”

“You have no idea how much this means to us, Bella,” Carmen sniffled, looking at the paperwork that would make Alec officially their son. “Are you sure you can’t come over to celebrate Christmas with our family? You are an integral part of it since you have done so much.”

“I appreciate it, but no thank you. I have plans with my own family. They’re flying in today. I have a car picking them up as we speak,” Bella replied, a warm blush covering her face.

“Well, we don’t want to keep you from your family. If you do decide to come, bring them along,” Eleazar smiled. “Merry Christmas, Bella. We’ll see you in a couple of weeks.” He helped his wife to her feet, guiding her out of Bella’s office.

Once they were out of the office, Bella collapsed against the leather chair. She was ready for some time off and anxious to be with Edward and Garrett. The past five weeks had been torturous. The conversations, Skype calls and emails were great, but not the same as being with them. Her body yearned for theirs. She wanted their touch, their kisses, their love. _It’s only a matter of an hour, Bella_ , she thought gleefully. She smiled happily, packing up her belongings and bundling up to go back to her apartment.

Fifteen minutes later, Bella was back at her corporate apartment. She walked to the security desk. “In a little bit, I will have two guests arriving from JFK. Edward Masen and Garrett Keyes. Please send them up once they arrive?”

“Of course, Ms. Swan,” the beefy security guard smiled. She thanked him again and went upstairs to change into something a little more appropriate. She changed into a red and black lingerie set, complete with garters and lacy thigh highs. After she put on her lacy underwear, she put on a sleek black dress and a pair of heels. She didn’t cook, but made arrangements for her favorite restaurant to deliver their meal. She also made sure that their presents were wrapped and placed under the tiny ‘Charlie Brown’ Christmas tree in the window. Bella felt slightly guilty sending her assistant to buy Edward and Garrett’s presents, but she simply didn’t have time. She got them state of the art iPads with personalized leather cases with the MasenKeyes logo on the front. She also had some of her presents sent to their apartments since the personalized tools and Swiss Army knives would not be allowed on their flight home.

A quiet knock broke her reverie. She flipped her curled hair over her shoulders and sauntered to the front door of her corporate apartment. Opening the door, she beamed when she saw the two most beautiful men in the world. Flinging her arms around their necks, she pulled them into her apartment and sighed contentedly, feeling their strong bodies surround her. “You have no idea how much I missed you both,” she breathed, inhaling Edward’s neck.

“If it’s any consolation, we were both pitiful without you, pretty girl,” Garrett said, his arms wrapping around her tiny waist. “Fuck, you smell so good, baby.” His lips found her pulse point, sucking on it gently.

“Hmmm, so do both of you,” she sighed, pulling back. She stepped to Edward first, her fingers threading into his messy, too-long hair. “Kiss me, Edward.”

“Gladly, love,” Edward growled, his mouth crushing against hers and sliding his tongue between her sweet, soft lips. She moaned, wanting to get closer to him. They kissed for a few moments, frantically pawing at each other until Bella stepped back. Her eyes were dark and hooded while her lips were swollen.

Turning, she smiled seductively at Garrett. He didn’t wait to be asked. He gently tugged Bella into his arms and plundered her mouth with his. His hands fell on her ass, squeezing it tightly as he pressed her hips to his arousal. “I can’t wait to fucking feel you again, pretty girl,” he huffed.

“All in due time,” she giggled, separating herself from both of them. “Why don’t you both clean up? I can only imagine how you feel with traveling all day.”

“I hate flying,” Garrett laughed. “But, it was worth it to see you.” She smiled softly, kissing him for his sweet words. “Where do you want our luggage?”

“You’re sleeping with me, but you can put your bags in the spare bedroom,” Bella replied, pointing them to the bedrooms. “Clean up, relax, take a nap …”

“Touch your pussy,” Garrett snickered. Bella rolled her eyes, smacking his arms.

“He’s been insatiable. He was writing down all he wanted to do with you while we’re here,” Edward snorted. “But, a shower sounds really nice. Something about the air on a plane just makes me feel icky.”

“Well, I have two,” she said. “One in the bathroom across from the spare room and another in the master bedroom. Dinner should arrive in an hour or so. Take all of the time you need.” They nodded and kissed her once again before disappearing down the short hallway. She heard both showers start and she cut up some cheese and salami as a snack before their meal.

They both came out, dressed in some nicer clothes. Edward wore a pair of black corduroy pants with a red and black sweater, showing every inch of his muscled torso. Garrett put on a pair of gray pants with a dark green button down. They both held tiny boxes, presumably presents for Bella. They placed them under the tree. “Not the same as your trees in Seattle,” Edward quipped sadly.

“I know. I only got to enjoy them for a week,” Bella frowned. “Do you want something to drink? I’ve got beer, scotch, merlot and chardonnay. Plus, water and some soda.”

“I’ll have a beer,” Garrett said.

“Wine sounds good,” Edward smiled crookedly.

“White or red?” Bella asked. She handed Garrett a bottle of beer before turning back to Edward.

“Whatever you’re having,” he replied. She nodded, deciding to open up a bottle of merlot. “Oh, and I took care of a few things at your house. I picked up your mail. I brought over the stuff that wasn’t junk or ads. Additionally, we put the lights on a timer. We knew you were going to be gone. The timer makes the house look like it’s being lived in.”

“Thank you,” Bella said softly. “I’m anxious to get back but afraid to see what’s growing in my fridge.”

“Nothing,” Garrett chuckled. “We emptied out the perishable stuff. Our crews were well fed for a week.”

“We’ll pay you back, of course,” Edward added.

“Nonsense. Your guys filled up my fridge with goodies when I moved in,” she snorted, handing Edward a large glass of wine. “I’m just glad that it didn’t go to waste.” The phone in the apartment rang. Bella answered it, asking that the food delivery to be allowed up. “Dinner’s here. Sorry I didn’t cook, but life’s crazy and I don’t have any pots or pans. Your trip will be a lot of take out while you’re here.”

They ate dinner, enjoying the Italian meal that Bella ordered for them. They laughed and reminisced, thoroughly enjoying being together for the first time in well over a month. Both men did not hesitate to touch her, kiss her, love her. Garrett whispered of promises all things naughty while Edward described in detail how he was going to worship her beautiful body. She crossed her legs in anticipation, her body needing to feel both of them.

“Before we explore this,” Bella said, pointing to the three of them, “I would like to give you your Christmas presents. We used to open presents on Christmas Eve in my family.”

“Me, too,” Garrett nodded. “I don’t think that I could wait until tomorrow to have you open our presents.”

They grabbed two small presents while Bella handed them the identical boxes with their gifts. “I had some of your presents sent to your apartment since they were a little not safe to fly with,” Bella giggled. “You’ll need them for your jobs.” She pushed the gifts further into their laps. “Open!”

They opened the boxes, shocked at how generous Bella was with her presents. Edward had an older iPad that didn’t have a lot of memory. Now, he had a sleek looking new iPad with a ton of memory. Garrett’s tablet had died a week prior because one of the guys dropped a hammer on it. He was excited to get a new toy, but he loved the personalized leather folders with their logo. It looked very professional.

“This is awesome, love,” Edward said, moving to sit next to her and kissing her lips. “This will help a lot when we meet with clients.”

“I figured it would,” she beamed, grinning at Edward and taking Garrett’s hand. “It was your story about the hammer and your tablet that got me to go this direction. And if you don’t like the protectors, the color, the leather, we can exchange them.”

“No, they’re awesome, pretty girl,” Garrett said. “Open yours.”

She squealed quietly, tearing into the larger of the two packages. Inside, there was a crystal nameplate with her name, her law firm and her specialty. To the left of her name, there was an elegant swan etched into the crystal. “So beautiful,” Bella whispered. “It’s going to go on my desk at work. Back in Seattle.”

“That’s not all, love,” Edward said, nudging the smaller box on her lap. She removed the lid and inside, laying on a blanket of black velvet, was a beautiful, but simple bracelet. It was white gold with two initials and two gems. “It represents me and Garrett. The initials are ours, obviously. The gemstones are our birthstones. I was born in June and that’s the alexandrite.”

“I was born in January,” Garrett responded. “That’s the garnet.”

“It’s beautiful,” Bella murmured. “Put it on?” Edward picked up the bracelet, wrapping it around her slender wrist. “I’ll never take it off.”

“That’s good to know, but I really like to take off our clothes and play on that king-sized bed in your bedroom,” Garrett growled.

**A/N: Pictures of Bella’s outfit, the presents and the ‘Charlie Brown’ Christmas Tree are on my blog. Lemony good times will be coming up next chapter. Leave me some!**

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Our journey is continuing with Edward, Bella and Garrett. I do have a blog for this story. It’s a continuation of the _Renovations_ blog. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written. It will be updated on Wednesdays and Saturdays with teasers on Sundays and Thursdays.**

**Also, thank you to Christina Downs for her help with planning out the story and wielding her red pen (cursor). You rock, girlie! Mwah!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Bella licked her lips, standing up and guiding them into her bedroom. Edward slid behind her, moving her curled hair over her shoulder and kissed her neck. Garrett ran his hands up and down her bare arms before he went to remove her silk wrap dress. It opened easily, revealing the sexy, racy lingerie underneath. “Fuck, pretty girl.”

“You like?” she asked, rolling her body enticingly. “I’m also a part of your present.”

“Like is putting it mildly, Bella,” Edward purred against her ear. He pulled her dress off her body to reveal a lacy red and black panty set with garters and thigh highs. Her breasts were spilling out of her bra, just the barest hint of her nipples peeking through. Her panties were lacy and skimpy.

“Feel between my legs,” she said, taking Garrett’s hand. He expected to feel soaked satin, but instead he felt her soaking skin. She gasped when his fingers came in contact with her pussy. “Fuck, my hands feel nothing like yours.”

“You got yourself off, pretty girl?” Garrett groaned. “Without us?”

“I got lonely and horny,” she said, moving away from Edward and closer to Garrett. She rocked against his hand that was still toying with her pussy. “I had to do _something._ ”

“Edward, you have to feel her,” Garrett said, spreading her legs. Bella whimpered because the movement made the jeweled butt plug in her ass shift slightly. Edward groaned when he saw that, reaching his hand between her long, sexy legs. He felt Garrett’s hand but mainly her drenched folds. “Do you want to come for us like this, Bella?”

“Mmmhmm,” she hummed, her body yearning for the special brand of ecstasy they gave her. Edward’s fingers slid inside of her pussy while Garrett slowly circled her clit. She moaned, leaning against Edward’s hand. Her hips were rocking in concert with his long fingers, spreading her pussy wide with each thrust. “So fucking good.”

“Are you going to come, love?” Edward asked, his voice gravely and needy. “I need you to come. All over our hands, baby.”

“You’re so wet, Bella. Did you miss us that much?” Garrett crooned, his fingers spreading her juices over her folds. She let out a strangled groan, nodding fervently. She pulled Garrett to her face, kissing him desperately. Edward curled his fingers inside of her, twisting her butt plug. Bella was panting against his mouth, clawing at his shirt. “Fucking gush all over us, Bella. Don’t hold back,” Garrett snarled, his hand slapping her pussy. She gasped, clenching her muscles around Edward’s fingers. “That’s it, pretty girl. Fucking come.”

She buried her head in Garrett’s neck as her body lost all control, forcing Edward’s fingers out and evidence of her release pouring out of her sex. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her upright. Garrett helped move her to the bed. He removed his shirt and slid off his pants. Bella was still panting, leaning against Edward’s chest. “Wow,” she giggled.

“We’re not done, baby,” Garrett said. “I want to feel you.” She smirked, getting up off Edward’s lap. Garrett lay down on his back and stroked his hardening cock. Bella slipped off her shoes, straddling his hips. She engulfed him with her pussy and moaned gutturally. She rolled her body slowly, reveling in the feeling of Garrett inside of her. Edward watched as they made love, removing his clothing and stroking his own cock. Bella reached out a hand, pulling him to her and wrapping her mouth around his arousal. “She is anxious.”

“She missed us,” Edward said, his hand twisting the butt plug. “Fuck, Bella. Your mouth around my cock feels so amazing.” She smiled, swirling her tongue around the head of his dick, making Edward growl. She bobbed her head, pulling Edward as close as possible. Garrett rocked his hips, pushing his hardness as deep as he could inside of her.

She was so happy, being with her lovers. _Not lovers. The men that I love,_ she thought as she nibbled on Edward’s cock. Bella’s heart was overjoyed that they had come out to see her. She didn’t have many in her life and she knew that she wanted to keep both of them.

“Pretty girl, you better be close again. Your pussy is so fucking tight that I’m going to come,” Garrett snarled, his thumb circling her clit as she rolled her hips over his. “So beautiful, Bella.”

She released Edward’s cock with a pop, but twisted her hand around him. “You both make me feel like I’m the most gorgeous woman in the world.”

“It’s because you are,” Edward said, running his finger down her cheek.

She smiled at him and then blinked down at Garrett. She sat up, taking Garrett’s hands, placing them on her breasts. Her head fell back and she began riding him hard. Garrett pulled her breasts out of her bra and twisted her nipples. Edward just watched as she moaned and squirmed on his best friend’s lap, getting closer and closer to her second orgasm of the night. Edward did keep stroking his cock, because he wanted her as well. The sound of skin slapping in the bedroom filled the tiny room along with their grunts and moans. “Harder, Garrett. Just like that,” Bella begged, leaning back on his legs and moving with him. “Fuck, baby. More! I’m so fucking close.”

“I love seeing my cock disappear into your fucking tight pussy, Bella. You’re so fucking wet,” Garrett groaned. “I need you to come for me, pretty girl. Give me another one. Come all over my fucking cock.” She whimpered, her head falling back. Edward’s eyes were trained on where Garrett and Bella were joined. His cock was soaked with her arousal and it spilled out onto his friend’s stomach. “That’s it, Bella. Come! Come now!”

“FUUUUUUCK!” she screamed as her body exploded, shaking and trembling as she pushed Garrett’s cock out of her. She calmed down and Garrett slid back in, thrusting until he spilled into her body, claiming her.

Bella sat on Garrett’s lap, smiling and sated, but she knew she wasn’t done. Not by a long shot.

She blinked at Edward, beckoning to him with her hand. He walked to her and she pulled him down to kiss him deeply. Her hands moved up to his hair and he lifted her off Garrett. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to a chair in the corner.

Bella stared at him, his eyes twinkling in the dim light of her bedroom. Like always, what she shared with Garrett was more animalistic, but Edward was more soft, tender and loving. He tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed her slowly, sensually. His mouth moved easily with hers as he claimed her with his lips and tongue. His hands trailed down her back and brushed lightly against her pale skin. She was sensitive from two amazing orgasms.

Edward licked his lips, unclasping her bra and removing it from her body. Bella leaned forward, her lips pressed to his ear. “Make love to me, Edward,” she whispered almost inaudibly.

“I always do,” he murmured back, sliding her down his cock and rolling her body over his. She gasped again, but this time it wasn’t because of how full she felt. It was because she felt the love he had for her. Their coupling was reverent, soft and love making at its core. She loved Garrett, but she was in love with Edward. And Edward felt the same way. With every soft caress, every barely-there kiss, every thrust, he loved her. He showed how much he was in love with her.

 _I love you, Bella Swan. I never want to lose you,_ he chanted in his mind, holding her close to his body. As if she heard him, she whimpered, her pussy clenching around him. “Love, come for me,” he whispered. “I want to feel you. I want to give you every ounce of pleasure.” She stared at him, her fingers threaded in his hair. They were sharing one body, one mind, _one soul._ “That’s it, Bella.”

“Edward,” she moaned, kissing his soft, pink lips. _I love you,_ she screamed mentally. “Come inside me. Please, I need to feel you.” He held her closer and his hips rolled. She was squeezing him so tightly with her sex and with her embrace. You couldn’t tell where she ended and he began. They were so entwined. Bella inhaled sharply as her orgasm washed over her, covering her with warmth and pleasure. Edward watched as her eyes rolled back and her pale skin flushed pink, her release coating his cock. He gripped her hips as his own release spilled deep inside of her. She slumped against his body, breathing heavily. She didn’t say anything, but those three little words were on the tip of her tongue.

“I think we wore out our pretty girl,” Garrett said.

“Yeah, you did,” Bella snorted, looking back Garrett. “My body is already sore. Being away from the two of you has made me soft.”

“I like you soft,” Edward cooed, moving her so she could talk to both of them. “It reminds me that you’re a woman and not Garrett. He’s okay, but you’re far sexier.”

“I’m glad you like my soft body,” she said, kissing him gently. “But, I think I’m done for the night. Three orgasms in a span of an hour and half?” She got up, her back cracking. She made a face, grabbing a negligee from the drawer and ducking into the bathroom. Edward and Garrett unmade the bed and waited for her to come back out. When she did, she wore a sheer burgundy negligee and no panties. Garrett waggled his brows, earning a giggle from Bella. She crawled over him and settled in between the two of them. She snuggled against Edward’s side, putting her head on his shoulder. Garrett curled around her body, his arm draped around her middle. “You have no idea how much I love having both of you here,” she said in the darkness. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, love,” Edward smiled, cupping her chin and kissing her soft pink lips.

“I couldn’t imagine spending a moment without you, pretty girl,” Garrett said, nuzzling her neck. “Now, sleep, baby. We’ve got a busy day tomorrow. It includes you, me and him and a lot of orgasms.”

**A/N: Pervy pic teasers are on my tumblr. Link for that is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. You know what to do, kids!**

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Our journey is continuing with Edward, Bella and Garrett. I do have a blog for this story. It’s a continuation of the _Renovations_ blog. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written. It will be updated on Wednesdays and Saturdays with teasers on Sundays and Thursdays.**

**Also, thank you to Christina Downs for her help with planning out the story and wielding her red pen (cursor). You rock, girlie! Mwah!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The next morning, Bella was woken up by to handsome men kissing her skin. Her negligee had disappeared at some point during the night. She was now naked, squirming with need. Edward had wrapped his lips around her nipple while Garrett slid his hand between her legs. “Fuck,” she sighed. “What a way to wake up!”

“We both want you,” Garrett growled against her ear. “Do you want us?”

“Yes,” she replied, kissing Garrett hungrily. He smiled as she ran her fingers down his torso. Edward was kissing her neck and pressing his hardness against her ass. “I want both of you inside me.” Edward trailed his fingers down her back and circled the rosette of her ass. She bucked against him. Garrett moved his fingers between her legs and circled her clit. “You both know how to touch me to make ignite in flames.”

“We just love seeing you squirm,” Edward said, dipping his finger into her pussy to gather some of her abundant arousal. He removed it and pushed two fingers into her ass. Bella groaned, spreading her ass so he could have easier access. Garrett slid two fingers into her pussy, curling them inside. “We’re both inside of you, Bella. Do you want more?”

“Yes, I want more. I want your cocks,” she breathed wantonly, glaring at Edward. He kissed her deeply, his tongue plunging between her pink lips. “I want to feel you first, Edward.” He smiled, kissing her again and swiping the lube from the nightstand. He liberally coated his cock and pulled her onto his chest, her back facing him. She leaned forward, spreading her ass and he pushed the head of his erection into her tight ass. “Ooooh, yes.” Once he was inside, he pulled her back and spread her legs. “Fuck, you are so deep, Edward.” He moved slowly in and out of her ass, filling her with his length.

Garrett moved so he was in the cradle of her thighs. Edward stopped thrusting as Garrett slid into her pussy. She shuddered with a powerful orgasm. Garrett could feel the increased wetness on his dick. Moving carefully, they thrust in and out of her, feeling each other as they were both inside of her body. Garrett was sweating, massaging her throbbing clit with his fingers as he moved in tandem with Edward. He moved out and Garrett pushed in. It was an erotic, sensual dance that they knew all too well. “Are you going to come, pretty girl?” Garrett asked, his hand gently slapping her clit. “You’re so fucking beautiful when you come.”

She bit her lip, almost cutting through her lip with her teeth. She nodded, her body tingling with her impending orgasm. Edward was grunting behind her, kissing her shoulder as his cock slid easily in and out of her ass. His arms were tight on her hips, holding her flush to his body.

Garrett was trying to stave off his orgasm. Seeing his cock inside of her, coated with her wetness made him so hard. But seeing both his cock and Edward’s cock filling all of her in the light of day, made him want to explode with pleasure. “I’m going to fucking come, Bella. Come with me, baby.”

“Hmmm, yes, yes, yes,” she chanted, her head falling back on Edward’s shoulder. “Both of you, fuck me! Make me come. Make my pussy come. Fuck me in the ass!” She was losing it, but in the best possible way. “Yes! Oh, GOD! Yes! Yes!” She inhaled sharply as torrents of ecstasy washed over her and out of her. Edward was still thrusting, but Garrett pulled out, rubbing his hand on her folds to encourage her orgasm. Once she was done, they both slammed into her again, filling her with everything they had. She came once more. Garrett’s cock exploded on her chest and torso while Edward’s dick pulsed his release deep within her ass.

She was incoherent as Garrett picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom. Both men washed her tired body, kissing and caressing her flushed skin with their hands and lips. She was bleary-eyed and happy as Edward carried her back to the changed bed – thanks to Garrett – to go back to sleep.

When they woke up again, it was midday. They ate leftovers from dinner and spent their afternoon just relaxing and being silly. Edward played with his new iPad, loading up programs to help with creating designs. Garrett was using his to find things to do while Bella had a few days off before finishing up the case. He wanted to take advantage of his time in New York and explore with his pretty girl and his best friend. They made tentative plans for the rest of their visit before having some fun on the couch.

Over the next few days, they laughed, played, made love and relished their time together. Bella wanted to tell them that she loved them, but she didn’t. What she felt for Garrett was different than what she felt for Edward. She felt guilty for loving Garrett but being _in love_ with Edward. If she couldn’t love them equally, she decided to keep her mouth shut. However, based on their actions, Edward felt more for Bella than Garrett. When Bella and Edward made love, it was truly a physical manifestation of that love. That never changed. When Bella was with Garrett, it was rougher, more playful and a lot messier. Garrett lived to make Bella squirt.

After celebrating New Year’s Eve in Times Square, they made love together until the sun came up, sleeping the day away. The following day, Bella rode with them to the airport, upset that their time in New York City had come to an end. But, she had a job to finish. After a tearful goodbye, Bella got back into the car and rode back to the city. Aro, however, sent her a text.

_Come to my apartment, Isabella. There’s been a development ~ Aro_

**A/N: Uh oh! What do you think Aro wants? Leave a guess and some loving! Hugs!**

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Our journey is continuing with Edward, Bella and Garrett. I do have a blog for this story. It’s a continuation of the _Renovations_ blog. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written. It will be updated on Wednesdays and Saturdays with teasers on Sundays and Thursdays.**

**Also, thank you to Christina Downs for her help with planning out the story and wielding her red pen (cursor). You rock, girlie! Mwah!**

**I’m warning you … there’s some heart-fail in this chapter.**

***Tissue Warning*  
*Angst Warning***

**Chapter Nineteen**

_After celebrating New Year’s Eve in Times Square, they made love together until the sun came up, sleeping the day away. The following day, Bella rode with them to the airport, upset that their time in New York City had come to an end. But, she had a job to finish. After a tearful goodbye, Bella got back into the car and rode back to the city. Aro, however, sent her a text._

Come to my apartment, Isabella. There’s been a development ~ Aro

Bella frowned, telling her driver to go to Central Park West and not her corporate apartment. The driver gave Bella his phone number and he drove off. She walked into the lavish lobby, smiling at the security guard. He waved her up to the penthouse explaining that Aro was expecting her. Riding up the elevator, she arrived at the penthouse. Aro and Sofia were waiting for her, hugging her close. “How was your Christmas, Isabella?” Sofia asked, her Italian accent thick and beautiful.

“It was very nice. I enjoyed having some time off,” Bella smiled.

“Do you want something to drink? Some wine? Coffee?” Sofia asked.

“No, thank you,” Bella replied. Sofia nodded, kissing her husband and ducking into the kitchen. She turned to Aro, her brows furrowed. “Is everything okay?”

“Not really, Bella. Come with me to my office,” Aro said, guiding her to the opulent office overlooking Central Park. He closed the door and poured himself a glass of scotch. “I got a very disturbing phone call this morning, Bella. Carmen D’Amato was ranting and raving about you. She said that she didn’t want some deviant like you handling her son’s case and calling you every horrible name in the book.”

“What? Why would she say that?” Bella asked, her heart falling to her feet. “I don’t understand, Aro.”

“I calmed down Carmen and she managed to say that she received an email from an unknown sender with your name as the subject. In the body of the email, it said, ‘Do you want your family represented by this whore?’ Attached, there was over fifteen separate videos of you in various sexual positions with two different men.”

Bella paled, her breakfast churning in her stomach. “Where’s the bathroom?” she whispered. Aro offered her a hand and led her to a private bathroom in his office. Once the door was closed, she threw up everything she’d eaten and then some. She fell onto the ground, crying at how her privacy was breached and now her job was on the line.

“Bella, please open the door,” Aro said, his voice filled with concern.

She stood up shakily, swishing her mouth with water and walking unsteadily back to the leather sofa. “Am I fired?” she asked, her voice rough.

“No, Bella. You’re not fired. Obviously, your apartment was breached and someone has been watching you for some time,” Aro reassured. “What Carmen saw was, in her mind, porn. I watched some of it and I felt like a dirty old man watching his daughter, but I didn’t see porn. I saw three consenting adults having a sexual relationship. You were not coerced and from what I saw, you care deeply about these men.” He placed his hand over hers. “I also did some digging based off the email. I know who sent it.”

“Who?” Bella cried, feeling incredibly dirty.

“James,” Aro answered grimly. “He’s in a load of trouble. He broke into your home, used video surveillance equipment to film you, with sound and sent it to another person without your consent. Do you want to press charges?”

“I don’t want those videos to be leaked out,” Bella sobbed, burying her head in her hands. “He has videos of me making love to my boyfriends and he’s damning my career! If this gets out, I’m ruined!” Aro hugged her and rocked her gently. She cried hysterically against his shoulder, embarrassed that this happened and angry that James had done such a thing. “I want those videos to go away.” _I wish I had never slept with either one of them. I’m such a failure,_ Bella thought to herself. “And the D’Amatos …”

“Calm down, Bella,” Aro soothed, pulling her back and wiping her tears away. “I’ve calmed down Carmen and Eleazar. They said that they need to think about you continuing as their attorney, but that is much improved to the Italian curse words that Carmen called you. In regards to the videos, I’m going to press charges on your behalf. I’m going to talk to the district attorney and ask that the tapes be destroyed as part of his sentence. I want to work it out so there’s not going to be a trial, Bella. No one will know. And we’ll make James sign a non-disclosure agreement. If he mentions the tapes or they creep up somewhere, he’ll go to jail for a long time. Let me help you.”

“Okay,” she sniffled. “What should I do?”

“I’m going to come with you back to your corporate apartment and move you out. You’ll stay here for the rest of the time. In addition, we’re going to get the police involved. Do you trust me?” he asked. Bella nodded, her face red and splotchy. “No one will ever know.”  He hugged her again.

After an hour and a glass of scotch later, Aro and Bella went to her corporate apartment. They met up with a pair of detectives, explaining what happened. A female security guard paled as she overheard their conversation, remembering the charming man with the flower to surprise his wife. She had led him directly into that apartment. Bella went off on her, screaming at how she let her ex-husband into her apartment just because he had a nice smile and bouquet of flowers. Aro asked to speak to her supervisor and within fifteen minutes the security guard was out of a job and would never work in security again.

Packing her bags, Bella moved out of the apartment and the police went over every surface with a fine-toothed comb. They found six surveillance cameras and four microphones inside of the apartment. Located in the stairwell, they found the transmitter plugged into the wireless of the apartment complex. The box was transmitting directly to James’ computer in his apartment in Chelsea. He was arrested and charged, arraigned and tossed into Riker’s Prison.

Bella finally curled up in the bed in Aro’s huge apartment around midnight. Edward and Garrett had texted her, informing her that they were back safely. She responded with a simple ‘ok.’ She turned off her phone and let her mind wander to their time together. The last weekend she’d ever be with them. After the situation with James and the surveillance cameras, she couldn’t let her hormones or her heart rule her decisions. They are threatening her career. She sobbed as she made the decision to end her relationship with Edward and Garrett once she returned from New York City.

She stayed in bed the next day and mourned the loss of her happiness. Aro and Sofia were concerned, but they knew that the situation – which Sofia knew nothing about – weighed heavily on Aro’s protégé. The following day, Bella was dressed with her best suit and ready to face the D’Amatos. They still hadn’t made a decision, but their court date was today and she needed to be there. Aro was going with her in case they refused her counsel.

Arriving at the courthouse, Bella steeled herself to be sent away, but Carmen D’Amato enfolded her into her arms and apologized. Bella accepted her apology, surprised at her weepy demeanor. She began prattling in Italian. Bella arched a brow, not understanding what she was saying. Aro stopped her and said that everything was alright. Smiling, Bella walked into the courtroom. In no less than an hour, Alec Forrester was adopted and was now, officially, Alec D’Amato.

The D’Amatos wanted to take Bella and Aro out for lunch, but they had another meeting. This one, though, was with the district attorney regarding James’ criminal activities. James was also going to be there along with his public defender. That meeting went by quickly. The district attorney did want James to serve jail time in addition to the stipulation that the videos be destroyed. James was adamant on not agreeing to it. However, when Aro dangled the words terrorism, spying and Homeland Security, he clammed up and agreed to everything. He even explained why he did it and Bella hated him even more.

He was going to spend three years in prison, paying Bella a monetary sum for emotional distress and the police were going to destroy the evidence. The agreement was signed and Bella and Aro went to the precinct as the hard drives with the videos were destroyed.

It was a chapter in Bella’s life that was closed, but now she had to deal with the next chapter.

And she dreaded it.

**A/N: Don’t hate me. Please don’t hate me. *Hides behind her dog***

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Our journey is continuing with Edward, Bella and Garrett. I do have a blog for this story. It’s a continuation of the _Renovations_ blog. A link for the blog is on my profile. On the blog, there will be picture teasers, teasers and pervy picture teasers. This story is going to be quite steamy and it’s pre-written. It will be updated on Wednesdays and Saturdays with teasers on Sundays and Thursdays.**

**Also, thank you to Christina Downs for her help with planning out the story and wielding her red pen (cursor). You rock, girlie! Mwah!**

**I’m warning you … there’s some heart-fail in this chapter. But there is a light at the end of the tunnel. The third installment will start posting _NEXT WEEK!_ So, don’t hate me. **

***Tissue Warning*  
*Angst Warning***

**Chapter Twenty**

Edward and Garrett were finally starting on the Banner’s renovation for their kitchen. They needed the distraction of a new project. They hadn’t heard from Bella in over a week. No phone calls. No texts. No sexy emails. Nothing. Edward naively believed that she was swamped with work from that adoption. Garrett had an inkling that she was back but avoiding them. Something happened after they left. Something bad. Something very bad that obviously caused her to rethink their relationship.

“Stop looking at your phone, douche,” Garrett snapped. “We’ve got to take these measurements.”

“I thought I felt it vibrate,” Edward said, smiling sadly at his friend. “It did, but it was just an email.”

“From Bella?” Garrett asked.

“No. Mrs. Cope. She’s wondering when we’re coming back,” Edward shrugged, shoving the phone back into his pocket. “Daniel is handling her well, but the Banner’s house is a bigger project.” They worked quietly, only speaking to bark out measurements. “Do you think that Bella doesn’t want us?”

“I don’t know, Ed,” Garrett muttered. “Something must have happened that totally spooked her.”

Edward bit back tears. “I miss her so much, Garrett,” he said thickly. “What if she …”

“We’re better off without her,” Garrett said coldly. “We were her playthings and if she can drop us like that than she’s not worth our trouble.”

“You don’t mean that,” Edward growled. “We were not her playthings. We shared something very special.”

Garrett turned and swallowed back his own tears. They had shared something very special. It no longer existed, though. “Look, I don’t know anything more than you do, Edward. If she calls, then she calls. If she doesn’t, than we need to move on. Let’s finish these measurements and then work on the demo. It’ll be a great way to work off some of our frustrations.”

They worked through the afternoon. Once they were done with the demo for the day, Garrett sent a text to Mrs. Banner explaining that they would be back the next day to finish up with the demolition and start reframing the kitchen. They locked up the house and walked out to the front yard, seeing a familiar black Range Rover. Bella was leaning against it, her posture defeated and her face impossibly sad.

“Bella!” Edward smiled, running to her and giving her a hug. She didn’t respond. Her eyes were clamped shut and her hands were in stiff fists by her sides. “What is it? What’s wrong?” he asked, looking at her.

“I, um,” she began, twisting the bracelet that they gave her in her hands. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“Why?” Edward asked, his voice breaking.

“Were we just a passing fancy?” Garrett asked, his voice filled with contempt.

“No. Nothing like that,” she cried. She wiped her face and looked up at them. She looked skyward, trying to gather her thoughts. “Something happened in New York. After you left.”

“What?” Garrett asked, feeling bad for snapping at her.

“My ex-husband had somehow gained access to the corporate apartment. He put tiny video cameras all around and he taped me. Taped _us._ It’s bad enough that he taped us making love, invading our privacy. But, he sent it to my client. My reputation was on the line,” she cried, tugging at her limp hair. “Aro thankfully calmed them down and it all worked out, but the fact that what should have been between us was out there in the web. Nothing ever goes away once it’s out there.”

“Are you ashamed of us?” Edward asked, his voice small.

“I’m not ashamed, but I can’t have my career ruined because I’m perceived to be a sexual deviant,” she spat. “A whore.” She cried, her face screwed up in pain. “Mrs. D’Amato called me a whore.” She looked up at them. “My job is based on my reputation. If that’s tainted, I don’t have a job. I don’t have a career.” She handed the bracelet to Edward and turned away. “I never meant to hurt either one of you. I care for you more than words can say, but I just can’t do this.” She got into her car and started it.

Garrett banged on her window. She lowered it, looking absolutely wrecked. “Don’t give up on us, Bella. We love you.”

“I love you both, too. But, love really isn’t enough. I’m sorry,” she sobbed. “I have to get away. I’m going to visit Essie. If you could, please leave the keys you have in the lockbox in the garage. I’m so, so sorry.”

Bella hated to do it. Her heart was shattering as she drove away from Edward and Garrett. She loved Garrett. His goofy sense of humor and his dominating personality made her clench with anticipation. He made her laugh and brought out her silly side. Edward, her _sweet_ and wonderful Edward. She was in love with him. Her heart belonged to him and based off his reaction, his heart was hers. Edward made her feel like a woman. He showed her every day, with every sweet smile, romantic gesture and adoring kiss, how much he loved her.

But, she couldn’t let her heart run her life. She did for five months and it almost ruined her career. Her personal life was encroaching on her professional life. She couldn’t have that. She worked too hard to let one indiscretion ruin her stellar reputation.

 _But what about your heart? Who will mend that? You finally found true love and you’re throwing it away?_ Bella’s subconscious snarked.

Wiping her face, her walls went back up and she knew she was destined to be alone.

_Fin_

 


End file.
